Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club-Remake
by Antonio Ferrari
Summary: A remake of my Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club fanfiction. After the split of the First Planet, many planets have been generated. However, as the beings in the Second Universe starts to lose interests in elements such as strenght, Mutilator is forced to take action. The Universalia Fight Planet has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Second Universe Tales: the Universalia Fight Club, Preview:

Since the First Planet had spit up in a multitude of smaller planets, and various other stars had formed functioning as suns, life on the Second Universe had diversified, with a plentitude of Solar Systems with various planets.

In said planets, the Vastatovenators, the ancestors of all life forms on the new Second Universe, had diversified greatly. Some grew in sizes, other shrunk. Some become herbivorous, other remained carnivorous. Some even become sentient, evolving into humanoid beings.

The diversification of the Vastatovenators was so massive, that not even the DNA general structure remained untouched. As a matter of fact, the descendant of the Vastatovenators split in two different groups: the Kartuns and the Monsters.

Monsters DNA is similar to our DNA: a double helix structure with carbohydrates, phosphorous and nitrogen bases.

They have the forms of animals and mostly bases their daily lives on pure instinct. They don't feel love or compassion, or at least not in the same way as we do. Their only objective, their only purpose, is to survive and transmit their genes to the next generations.

Monsters have the incredible ability to evolve in a matter of decades, with some species completely changing in brief periods of time, such as barely 30 years. As such, they are far more adaptable than their Kartun foes.

Kartuns have a peculiar DNA structure: a sphere made by carbohydrates, phosphorous, nitrogen bases and a peculiar element: the Warfix. Warfix is an element that gives strength to Kartuns: as a matter of fact, despite sometimes being no taller that two meters, they have unbelievable strength, and are powerful combatants.

This element however also give them the ability to have feelings such as love, hate, compassion, and many others. As such, they often battle each others for reasons such as honor, defending the weak against the strong, or to fight for what they consider "good", against something "evil" or "bad".

Mutilator inspired himself on the creations of humans in the First Universe, in tales, cartoons, books, comic books, movies, and others. And this can be seen in the Kartuns, with many resembling the ones created by our artists.

Kartuns and Monsters had, for millennia's now, ruled different planets. Some planets where ruled by Kartuns, others were ruled by Monsters. In some planets ruled by Monsters, Kartun lived, with their common battles being mixed with battle for their survival against the Monsters.

On the other hand, Monster populated every planet on the Second Universe. Thanks to their ability to adapt, they were even able to survive, despite the Kartuns challenging themselves in epic battles, which often scarred the land. However, as such battles continued, Monsters had to change rapidly in order to survive.

As a matter of fact, they changed so quickly, that they become the rulers of the planets. They were known as "Monster Revolutionaries", after the event that leaded to their ascension in power: the "Monster Revolution". We shall talk about them one day.

But what you must know immediately, is that they were, relatively speaking, good rulers: not attracted by Kartun feelings such as greed and power lust, they simply moved on with their lives, as the dominant species, with Kartuns free to live in peace.

Kartuns, however, did not just fight between each others. Some formed gigantic empires in their home planets, and many even started colonizing other planets. Many Kartunian galactic empires were born, such as the Galactic Republic, the United Federation of Planets, and many others.

For other millennia's, Kartuns were the only ones to have colonized space. But soon, everything changed.

From a single random planet in the Leidian system, Raptonian, the very first Monster Galactic empire was born: the Raptor empire.

Raptors are small-medium sized theropods or ornipods like creatures which vary into different species. Prior to becoming a galactic empire, they were nothing but a scatter of different tribes composed by different species. This changed when one Troodontid under the name of Owen took power.

One day, we shall talk in detail of his conquest, but we shall talk about the basics.

His planet was actually colonized by a Kartun civilization. They named the colony "Terra Nova". Owen united many of the tribes by defeating their Alpha males who ruled the "packs" as the tribes called themselves. After that, he actually started a peaceful policy of trade with the Kartuns, obtaining their weapons and other instruments.

However, as a new "alpha" came to rule the colony, relations between Terra Nova and Owen tribes deteriorated. As such, he moved against the invaders, defeated them and kicked them out of Raptonian. He then discovered the way they went from their home world to his: portals, whom the raptors quickly learned how to use, but only to get to their planet.

It was a dark, polluted world, where life had almost been whipped out. The Kartuns had moved there to counter the overpopulation problem who struck their world, and for a while, it worked. Owen and the raptors, however, did not feel compassion for them: they never did.

The continent from where the portals were generated, Nord America, was pillaged, and many Kartuns were killed for food. For many years, the raptors came and went, looting the entirety of Nord America and a continent in the south, South America, almost whipping out the population. This period is known as "The Sack of America".

From the defeat of the Kartuns from "Earth 1", as the raptors would call it in the future, the raptor civilization rose: as a matter of fact, Terra Nova was turned into the capital of the new Raptor Empire, and was renamed Raptonia. From there, Owen managed to unify the remaining tribes in his planet.

Then, the entirety of the new Raptor empire learned something that would benefit them for eternity: Owen could not die. At least not of old age, that is. One day we shall see how that was possible, but now it's not the moment.

Owen, however, was not happy just by conquering the entirety of his planet. He wanted to do what the Kartuns failed: colonize other planets, and allow the rise of power of the raptors. Raptors were brute beasts in some manners, but they were not stupid: soon they learned how to travel in space thanks to blueprints left by the Kartuns, or that were stolen in the Sack of America, which was still occurring.

From there, the Raptor empire started an aggressive policy of conquest: believing that only the strong were allowed to live, they often killed and genocide weak civilizations, although the physically strong were allowed to live. As a matter of fact, everyone was equal, at least on paper, to the raptors.

To the shock of many, their empire in the stars became larger and larger as the days passed. And one day, to the dismay to many Kartun space empires, it became the biggest and strongest in the known universe, ruling over billions of galaxies and trillions of planets.

All of that, while still being a civilization of hunters and gatherers. Owen realized of the potential of agriculture, especially for his Ornipods comrades, but he never mass practiced it. Judging by the Kartuns he faced, he believed that agriculture made civilizations weak.

To organize the empire, several "packs" were formed, all under the control of the main pack, Owen pack. Every planet has several cities, controlled by a "zeta" leader. All cities are inside a municipality, controlled by an "epsilon" leader. Various municipalities form countries, ruled by a "delta" leader, and various countries were part of the continent, which is a large land mass, ruled by a "gamma" leader. The entire planet however is ruled by a "beta" leader, and the entire empire is ruled by the "alpha", which is Owen. The zeta leaders are beneath the epsilon leaders, which are beneath the delta leaders, which are beneath the gamma leaders, which are beneath the beta leader. However, all the leaders are beneath the alpha leader.

The Alpha leader rules for life, unless someone challenges him and beats him in a fair fight, the same way he conquered many of the tribes. Death penalty is basically nonexistent, and the only one is for assassination attempt to the alpha leader, and the sentence is death by emperor: which means, whoever tries to kill him outside of fights, is forced to face him in combat, and the only redemption is to beat him.

Despite that, killing for self defense is allowed and encouraged, and Kartun life in the empire is often miserable.

The Raptor Empire wanted to create a society based on strength, but many raptors started to realize how evil and cruel their civilization was, without even caring. Many started to opt for better treatment of Kartuns in the empire, but they were still a minority.

But despite the rise of the Raptor Empire, nor even this new power could change the Universe. And for the most part, the Second Universe was living in conditions of prosperity. But somebody was not that thrilled.

* * *

Watching from his crystal sphere, Mutilator was becoming more and more irritated as the days passed. He was shocked at the current state of the universe. His universe of strength and survival, or at least how he designed it, was slowly turning into one of compassion.

He frowned, looking at how even the merciless raptors, creatures that before never felt any mercy toward the weak, started to question if they were right about the treatment of Kartuns. To Mutilator, this could not stand.

«This is outrageous» he hissed, as he kept watching. For the first time since the creation of the Second Universe, he was disappointed by his creations.

«How can this be?! I made them strong for a reason! Made them fight each others for so long!» he said loudly, with obvious hints of anger in his voice. He could not allow his universe to become weak. But he didn't want to solve the problem directly for them.

«I cannot just go there and fix everything for them.» he then said, having calmed a bit. He then remained still for a while. After that, a flash came in his mind.

«(That's it!)» he thought. He remembered once, while observing the humans in the First Universe, seeing a child playing with some toys. One was a toy representing a muscular man, with an orange martial dress, spiky hairs and large eyes, and the other was a toy representing a theropods with large claws and powerful jaws.

The boy was faking a battle between the two, with the man beating the theropods, and the dinosaur trying to bite the opponent.

Mutilator never put much thought in the scene. It was just a little boy with no power playing god. But now, he realized something. That theropod and the muscular man could have never met in real life. Not even in his Universe. They lived in different planets.

But Mutilator, after all, was a god. And although he did not have as much power as God, he had many tricks in his sleeve.

«If they refuse to fight each other's….» he then said with a commanding voice, «then, they shall fight their brothers, in the other planets!» he then screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging its arms in the air, glowing in a large, white aura.

* * *

(Earth 37, Nord America. Or at least what is suppose to be Nord America).

In a hill covered in black rocks, a giant observes the land. Standing at a height of 12,2 m, the creature can see anything for miles. It has a long, whip like tail which it swings around with ease, and has several black and white stripes. Its muscular body has a black back, with some black stripes on the flanks, while the underbelly is white. It has powerful, black legs armed with four eagle like fingers and claws. It has large bat like wings, red in coloration. It has a long neck, black in the back and white in the throat, supporting a small triangular head with two large horns and a red circle on the top of it. It also had small eyes and large nasal cavities.

The creature roars several times in the air, and it can be heard in the various canyons and plains of the region. Then he stops. He has seen something.

On his left, a large, blue circular structure could be seen. It wasn't that far. About 100-200 meters of distance. The dragon seemed interested in the structure. As a matter of fact, something was attracting him. he got closer and closer, until it touches it with its wings.

To his surprise, they seemed to go to the other side. Now he was even more intrigued. The dragon, as such, decided to go forward.

* * *

As he went on the other side, however, something quickly became off. He obviously wasn't in his territory. For starter, the area was far more lush than where he was previously. On top of that, in front of him, there was a strange structure. It was a house.

It was rectangular, with a large roof shaped like a triangle with an extremely large base. It was Japanese style. Somehow, he was teleported from his home planet, to a completely different planet.

The dragon was confused, and did not understand what was going on. As he turned around, however, he sees something he has never seen before: a bipedal creature, standing in an upright position, having its back turned on the dragon. It's a Kartun.

A Japanese man on his 30's, with blue jeans and a white shirt. He had black hairs and was wearing glasses. As the dragon fully turned toward him, the man turned around too, as he could hear the footsteps of the creature. A wave of shock and terror hit the poor man, as he froze there unable to move.

«Nanda-!(What the-!?» was the only thing able to say. Then, the dragon roared with tremendous strength. The roar hit the ears of the poor man, who felt in his knees, screaming in pain as his ear drums were almost shattered by the roar of the predator, which he used as a weapon.

After a while, the dragon stopped, and charged at the man. Before the man could realize what happened, he was picked up by the claws of the creature, who pierced him, passing the other part of his body, impaling him.

He then started to swallow its prey as it was nothing. Coming off the building, attracted by the noise and after having experienced the same pain as the man, was a woman, wearing white shorts and a red shirt, matching its red hair. She looked at the dragon, who slowly turned around to see her right in the eyes.

Before he could scream or say anything, the dragon emitted large flames from its mouth, hitting her full on. She screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her, and soon her house too was caught by the fire. Large parts of the house were destroyed in a matter of minutes.

By the time that happened, however, the dragon was long gone, flying away. Having killed the first Kartun in what will be called the "Universalia Fight Club"

* * *

Hello guys! This is the continuation of my Fanfiction, Second Universe Tales, the Creation.

Here's the link to it:

threads/second-universe-tales-the-creation.718306/

s/13058502/1/Second-Universe-Tales

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club: Chapter 1

Walking on the streets in front of Raptonia, is what seems to be a small theropod.

He's about one meter and a half in height, in a full upright position. He had a long tail, orange in the back and white in the lower parts, with eight spikes on the sides, all with a certain distance with one another. He had a thin body, although there were traces of abdominals, and was mostly orange with a white underbelly, but he had a lilac stripe running in the entirety of the back. He seems to wear a red, long cape, starting from the shoulders and going down until reaching the half of the tail. He has long, slim legs with three short fingers armed with long, sharp claws. Its arms, relatively slim but still more muscular than the legs, were long, and had five short, sharp mechanical spikes as fingers, with the fifth one being prehensile. Its long neck supports a elongated head, with large eyes. It also has a frill behind its jaws, lilac in coloration.

He's a Raptor. But he isn't from Raptonian. Despite the Raptor empire generating in Raptonian, there were other tribes that were evolving, similar to the ones in Raptonian, on other planets. This Raptor is actually from a planet in the Kanaka system, on planet Hantachi. He's a Jaggi, a small theropod that usually lives in packs.

Raptors comes in different shapes and forms, even from other planets, conquered by the Raptor empire. But all Raptors have something in common. First of all, they all have, at least, four prehensile fingers, allowing them to grab objects. The other thing that all raptors have in common is an high level of intelligence, being able to learn far more quickly than any other species. After all, the Raptor empire went from a couple of tribes to space conquerors in barely 30 years, basing themselves only on blueprint of the Kartuns of Earth 1.

They also have their own language: however, for a non Raptor, such "language" is nothing but a bunch of roars and growls. Instead, they are using infrasound and, as such, those growls and roars, although they seems the same all the time, they are actually a complex language, although not written.

Raptor written language, as such, was taken from the Latin alphabet, from the contacts with Terra Nova and the Sack of America. As a matter of fact, Raptors even started using Kartun language as time passed, more than they used their own language. Still, Raptor language was still largely used among side the population.

He walks in the rural paths before the mighty capital. Up to now, he simply travelled in dirt paths, sometimes walking, other times using domesticated animals as means of transports. The closest space airport was three days of walking from Raptonia, so it was to be expected.

It had been a long walk. But the sight of the metropolis was all worth it. Besides, it wasn't even that tiring.

«First time in Raptonia, general?» a voice came from behind him. It was a large, blue theropod with black tiger stripes, around five meters of length. He wasn't walking upright like the Jaggi, as it is not a natural element of Raptor anatomy.

The Jaggi turned his head slightly, to face the one talking to him. «Not really, fella» was his answer, «been here some times in the past.». A short moment of silence followed between the two, until the larger theropod broke the silence. «With all due respect, who might you be? Judging by the cape, you're at least a general, but I've never see your face in the journals».

«Heh» was the Jaggi response, shrugging its shoulders, «not blaming ya. Leaded some minor conquests against some Kartuns from Earth 73 and Earth 414. Did conquer Alysia tho. Frogeaters put up a good fight.». The theropod soon realized who he was speaking to.

«Ah, yes! Now I recognize you! You must be the infamous Jaggiskipper!» the theropod said in realization. Language between Raptors generally were always casual, no matter if the conversation was between a general and a peasant. In the Raptor empire, all were equal, as long as they were strong.

«Raptor actually told about you and the campaign against the Alysians. As a matter of fact, my brother went to colonize the planet a week ago.» he said in a friendly tone. The conquest of Alysia was indeed hard fought: the Kartuns there united to contrast the Raptor invasion.

Battles such as the battle of blood Canyon, between the Silver Hawks and the Moga pack, aided by the Nublar and Sonra elites, showed how determined the Kartuns were. They had built a literal wall made of their shields, and fought a desperate battle against the elite's ramming force.

Although Raptor's military structure is similar to ours, with commanders, privates, sergeants and generals, there is one class that is different: the elites. Elite soldiers are Raptors that have been born with malformations of any kind: claws that are slightly too long, an arm that is too short, the list goes on and on with no end.

They would be trained to kill and hate Kartuns since they were born, but also received an higher education than their counterparts. And while Raptor warfare had evolved since the old pack hunts, the elite strategy didn't change that much: armed to the teeth, a small band of elites would charge against the opponents, dodging all the projectiles and ramming against the enemy, killing them with their claws and jaws in the same way they did when hunting their prey back in the day, but also guns and knives to cause havoc in the enemy lines.

The main assault would begin only when a single elite died. Until then, they were on their own. For most elites, lifespan is no bigger than 3-4 battles. But the ones who survive more than that, tend to become semi invincible, thanks to the experience gained.

«Ya know» Jaggiskipper then said, «ya Liliensternus are always the first colonizin', don't ya?». «Well,» was the Liliensternus response, «someone has to do it, Ja?» he said, shrugging its shoulders. «That being said» Jaggiskipper then said, more serious, «do ya know where he lives?». «Well,» the Liliensternus said, «he actually lives in the outskirt of the city. It shouldn't be that hard, considering he lives in a hut.» he said, while pointing at a general direction on the right, where the suburb of the city was located.

«Thanks pal.» was Jaggiskipper response. As such, he started to move toward the suburb.

So much for Raptonia main centre being gigantic, a city of 610 km², the suburb was far more different. It actually resembled a lot what Terra Nova used to be: several small, rectangular houses all around a main street. However, there were some differences.

First of all, the houses were all made by the Raptors inhabiting the building. Second, there was variety between houses. Some of them were made of wood, others were made of grass and foliage. Some others were made of stone. On top of that, there were different styles regarding on how it looked like.

Many were your typical rectangular houses, others were completely different structures. Many who built them were actually veterans of the various conquests of the Raptor empire. Other than Owen himself, none of the original members of his tribe were still alive.

On contrast to the development of space equipment, the conquest of space was relatively gradual. It took them 200 years to achieve the level they had right now, and a Raptor's life span is far shorter than the one of a human. And many of them didn't experience the richness and beauty of other planets.

For many of them, the only other planet they saw other than Raptonian, was Earth 1, during the Sack of America, and it wasn't pretty. It was dark, full of dust, and the air was hard to breathe. The Raptors never colonized the planet; rather, every year, they sent raids against the American continents and, after a while, against the rest of the planet.

Humans once were in excess, living in a world where having more than three children was a crime. Now, they were an endangered species. The Raptors came and went, stealing resources, killing the Kartuns and turning them into a food source to bring home. It was no different than a hunt.

However, after the Raptors learned how to travel in space, they discovered the wonders of all the other planets. Some had river made of gold, mountains made of rubies, in many the civilizations created complex and beautiful structures outside of the Raptor's understanding.

Even Alysia, Jaggiskipper most famous conquest, was a wonder of a creation. Huge forests, gigantic cities, sometimes placed in the trees, white buildings, and more. Raptors are curious creatures, and remained fascinated with their conquests. Especially considering the fact that the Raptors are relatively simple creatures.

They did not care to create elegant structure, but functioning, simple structure. Some of them were inspired by the Kartuns: as a matter of fact, Raptonia was a perfect combination of the American cities, with large, tall buildings that can contain multiple beings at once, and Terra Nova old structure. This could be seen in Raptonia circular position, with the buildings all placed inside an invisible circle.

The suburbs are far less impressive than the main city centre. But hey! The streets are at least better than the dirt roads outside of the city. And for that, Jaggiskipper was partially grateful, even thought he didn't mind the old paths. They reminded him of Moga. Home.

After some more walking, he stumble upon a large hut. It had a rectangular shape, with a tall roof, triangular in shape. It was made of large leaves that had been dried off, and tied together. There could be seen some sticks coming out, proving that the whole structure was supported by them. There was no door, and the entrance was a simple hole.

This was definitely Raptor's home. He could sense its smell. Raptors have extremely keen sense: they can see something from an incredible distance even in the night, hear the faintest sound in a field and find the source, and track the smallest scent in miles.

He started walking toward the direction of the giant hut, until he was inside. There, he found a simple house with some bare necessities: a simple hole covered in leaves as a bed, an eating area and another, smaller hole where to leave what he hasn't digested.

As he walked more inside of the house, however, he started to notice several lights, and then he saw who he was looking for.

A full grown Velociraptor Insularis, a Nublar's giant Velociraptor. A five meters long, two meters tall predator. He has a long, muscular tail grey in coloration, with a slender body. Its long, muscular legs have feet equipped with three strong fingers armed with sharp claws. However, the first claw was far larger, with a sickle like structure. Its arms were long, relatively muscular, armed with four long, prehensile fingers. Its short neck supported a large, triangular head with large reptilian eyes. On its nuzzle, he barred a small scar, probably gained in his career as a soldier. Although its mouth was closed, several of its sharp teeth were still showing.

He seemed to be polishing a large knife. He almost seemed like he didn't notice Jaggiskipper. Maybe he just was ignoring him. As Jaggiskipper advanced, however, Raptor broke the silence.

«That was a house intrusion and violation, punishable by the law.» he said in a unemotional tone, not looking at Jaggiskipper. A short silence followed, until Raptor got up, turning around to meet the Jaggi.

«Soooooo, how can I help you.» he then said in a carefree voice, with a smile on his face, breaking off the character he was previously completely.

«S'been a long time, S.E. 83» Jaggiskipper responded with an ironic voice, especially when referring to the S.E. 83 part. S.E. stands for Soldier Elite. All elite soldiers are given that name followed by a number. However, after a while, they were encouraged to choose a nickname, and to make sure that they are remembered with that name. S.E. 83 had choose Raptor as a nickname (alongside Grandpa Eagle, but he prefers Raptor).

«Yeah, fuck you too, first,» was Raptor's response first, although not meaning it too much, «and second, nice see you again», he then said, still smiling. Raptor and Jaggiskipper worked together in most of their campaigns, and had become close friends. This could be seen in the conquest of Alysia, where the two worked closely, even sharing strategies.

But Raptor had quit the military after a while. Well, not really quit. Simply, he stopped serving as an elite. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he preferred to play a different role in the Raptor Empire. The decision was accepted by Owen, as long as he would take arms and prepare its claws in the moments of need.

«So,» Jaggiskipper then said, «how did time treated ya?». «Oh, nothing special,» was his answer, «been taking contracts, killing random Kartuns, heard they say boring stuff like revenge, then kill them before they could, and then take the money» he then said, with a sarcastic voice.

«So, yer basically a hitman, huh?» Jaggiskipper said, crossing its arms, with a sarcastic serious voice. «Yup» was Raptor answer, «I got to kill those Kartun scum, and I even get paid.»

«It's good when your favorite hobby is also your job» he then said with a smile on his face. Clearly, he was enjoying it. «Yeah, I knew ya would say that» was Jaggiskipper response.

After a short silence between the two, it was Raptor the first to spoke. «So Yankee, what brings you to the big guy's layer?». Jaggiskipper remained silent for a second, but answered after a while. «I dunno really. Apparently Owen needs ya and, under its own worlds» he stopped, inhaling some air for a while, «it's a mission that only you can convince him to take part into», he then said, with a deep voice, obviously mocking Owen's voice.

«Wait, por serio?[Seriously?]» was Raptor response, obviously surprised by Owen apparent message. Jaggiskipper was probably a busy man: what kind of job could he be assigning him? As long as it included killing Kartuns, how bat it could be?

«I have a bad feeling about this» he then said. Who knows what kind of mission he could be sending him to. Owen was known to sometimes send individual Raptors, most of the times war veterans, to deal with isolated problems, even rebellions. But sending a close friend to convince them….that's new.

After a while of silence, however, the elite made its mind. «Well, we aren't going to find out staying in this hut. Might as well make a visit to the old man» he then said, determined. «You coming?» Raptor asked its friend, to which he responded with a nod. The duo came out of the hut, and walked alongside the other. Like the old days.

* * *

After a while of walking, they finally reached the city centre. The heart of the city. The heart of the capital. The heart of the empire. The large tall buildings, also better known as skyscrapers, almost reached the skies, with several windows where many Raptors could be seen running around in their jobs.

In the streets, several small stands were selling various items: fruits, meat, pets, horns, weapons, and other items taken from the Kartuns in the various conquests. It was a rich market, where anything could be found. But Raptor and Jaggiskipper weren't here for shopping.

Their objective was the venue of the Emperor: the Emperor's Base. Situated where the old Terra Nova Command Base was, it's the biggest and tallest building of Raptonia, double in size to the biggest skyscraper of Raptonia. Its base was a square made of pure steel, with several wood decorations on the side. Then, the structure keeps growing, with several drawings and graffiti showing the struggle of the Raptor empire since the tribal stage. Many of the faces of the original generals who conquered Terra Nova and who leaded the Sack of America. However, the biggest of the face sculpted in the building, was the one of Owen. On the very top, there is a circular structure resembling a closed circled gazebo, with several windows and a round roof, made by a steel foil. On top of it, there is also another smaller roof.

«Geez,» Raptor commented, «every time I see this building it looks like the evil lair of a villain of the 80's.» Jaggiskipper just sighed. «Well, that shit IS made by all the things we stole from the Kartuns.» he then said. He had a point, really: the Emperor's Base was the first building to be modified with all the materials sacked by the Raptors in the Sack of America first, then by the sacking that took place in the other planets, and the building was still growing in size.

«Hey! They should have defended their homes better», Raptor exclaimed, justifying the various sacking and the genocides they performed. It was a popular justification for most of the Raptors in the empire: in their eyes, only the strong were allowed to live. It was something that was true in the beginning, and it is still true in the real world.

Jaggiskipper simply nodded in agreement: he made that statement, but he was just as racist as his friend. Only Kartuns defend the weak. And, in the Raptor eyes, look where that brought them: in a polluted, overpopulated planet with no resources. However, many were starting to wonder….were they wrong?

But now it's not the time to question their philosophy: they needed to see Owen, and understand just what the hell is going on.

* * *

Once inside of the building, they should have thanked God (or Mutilator, in this case), that the Raptors had learned how to build elevators. It is something all Raptors should be grateful of. Otherwise, they would have to take the stairs. In the tallest building ever build by the Raptor empire. Sometimes in a hurry.

«God, imagine what our ancestor had to do to see the old man all the times» Raptor said, with an hallucinated look in his face. «Death by Emperor?» Jaggiskipper rhetorically asked, «tsk, more like Death by Fucking Stairs, that's how you execute people 'round here» he then self answered his question. Did people actually had to take the stairs back in the days? Sure, Raptors can resist fatigue better than many Kartuns, but still.

So, instead of having to use the stairs, they reached the very top of the building with the elevator, ready to meet the mighty emperor himself.

Greeting them was a large throne room. The floor was made of white marble, although there was a long, red carpet with images of battle between Raptors and Kartuns. The throne was in the middle of the circular room, and was….actually, kind of simple.

Several sticks formed the base, with the seat area being covered by soft fur. The splat had several elegant drawings on it, with large eyes, staring at whoever was in front of it. Not the throne that you would imagine for the one who united all the tribes and created the largest empire in the known universe.

The emperor was sitting on it, with a serious look on his face. He had a long, slender tail, green in coloration, with a yellow coloration in the underbelly part. Its body was slender, with long, slender legs, with three long, slender fingers armed with long, sharp claws. He had long, relatively muscular arms armed with four prehensile fingers armed with extremely sharp claws. Its long neck supported an elongated head, with extremely large reptilian eyes.

He was carrying a spear as a scepter, a long stick with long feathers on the butt, and a sharp, metal spike on the top, sharp both at the point and on the sides. That spear has a deep meaning in Raptor history: it was the same spear that Owen used to hunt in the jungles of Raptonian, while also fending off predators. It was also the same weapon he carried to battle against Terra Nova, and in the Sack of America. That weapon helped Owen funding the Raptor empire.

«You came.» he broke off the silence, «So you received my message».

«What's the problem this time?» was Raptor response. Even in front of the emperor, you didn't have to change your tone that much. Back in the days, he actually fought alongside its soldiers, before they told him otherwise.

«Good» he responded, «so today you aren't interested in pointless chatting. Unlike most other times» he said in obvious sarcasm.

«Well» Jaggiskipper then said, «the OTHER times ya didn't need good old me to convince this fella to do somethin', ya know?».

«Good point» Owen responded, smiling. «Well now» he returned serious, «then let me show you». After raising his hand and emitting a small grunt, a small ornipods came and brought a newspaper, giving it to Raptor and Jaggiskipper. The two read the first page, and (in part) understood what was going on.

_BUILDING IN NAHA SUBURB, OKINAWA, CATCHES FIRE. REPORTS FROM CIVILIANS TELL THAT THE CAUSE WAS FROM A GIANT WYVERN LIKE CREATURE, FLYING OFF SHORTLY AFTER THE ATTACK.._

«Dayum!» was Raptor's response. «Ya believe it's one of the air force members going berserk?» Jaggiskipper then asked. Raptor air force, most of the times, was made up of flying animals, who most of the times would be trained to obey orders. Most of the times they obeyed. But some, like the Priscadraco montanensis, also better known as Montana's Wyvern, tended to go berserk. And further description by the journal matched the creature perfectly.

«Not at all» was Owen response. «These are news reports from planet Earth 2939.». The two quickly eliminated the possibility of a rogue Priscadraco. Other than a few ambassadors, there was no Raptor presence on the planet, let alone an Air Force.

«How about someone keeping it as a pet and then it escaped?» then asked Raptor. Owen shook his head. «Those animals cannot be domesticated. And only we can tame them». He had a clear point. And even then, they were hard to control. Not the ideal pet.

«A zoo, maybe?» was Jaggiskipper guess. But judging by Owen face, it didn't look like the answer. «The only way» Owen broke the silence, «than that Priscadraco could have reached that planet is that he reached it from the wild. Alone». There was clear worry in Owen voice.

«That's bullshit» Raptor calmly and skeptically responded, «the closest earth that contains Priscadracos is Planet Earth 37, which is light years far from Planet 2939. That and the fact that is another fucking planet».

«And that's what worries me» was Owen response. «I'm sure you know, that there is a prophecy, regarding our god. Mutilator». This caught the interest of both Jaggiskipper and Raptor. Because they knew what he was talking about.

* * *

When Mutilator created the universe, he made it a universe of strength, but also a universe of the free. No laws, no concept of hell of paradise: all who died would become spirits in the wastelands of Mutilator's home. However, there was a single law: if the universe started to become more compassionate, Mutilator would have to take action.

However, he wouldn't take direct action. It wouldn't be fair. He didn't want to destroy all life, but let the strong live. To do such, he would be forced to make its creatures fight between each others. He would create portals, Mutilator Portals, that would open the various worlds to different ones.

Once opened, and once in the different planets, its inhabitants would start fighting against the invaders, and the invaders would attack the natives. This phenomena was known as Universalia Fight Club. It would only stop in two ways:

One, Mutilator would deem that enough blood would have been spilled by both the Kartuns and the Monsters. Then, he would close them, sending the invaders back in their home world. The bloodlust would incline both sides to become stronger and, as such, balance would be restored.

Or, a combined group of Kartuns and Monsters would have to work together to face Mutilator himself. He would see if they were worthy of challenging him, by making them face both the natives and the invaders in the Universalia Fight Club. Then, after a while, he would create a portal, who would bring them to his home.

Then, the fight would start. If they lose, the Universalia Fight Club would continue none the less. But if they win, it would not only stop, but Mutilator's influence on the universe would be over. The only way for the combined group to win, however, was to merge one with another. Then, they would become a new being. A God. Godsor.

* * *

«Well now» Jaggiskipper then said, «so ya believe that the Universalia Fight Club has begun?» he then asked. «I indeed believe that. Keep reading.» he then ordered. As they continued reading, their suspects grew even stronger.

_MV GOLDEN NORI DISAPPEARS IN THE SEA OF JAPAN AFTER ENTERING "A BLUE STRUCTURE", AS THE LAST MESSAGE RECORDED STATES._

«Shit» was Raptor response. «So the big guy made his move, huh?».

«Indeed he has» was Owen response. «Such conflict could be devastating for both Kartuns and us Raptors» he then said, showing the necessity to intervene.

«Mobilize the army» Jaggiskipper quickly exclaimed. «We cannot to that» was Owen response. «If we step in too directly, the situation might get worse. What if Mutilator consider this cheating and decides to intervene directly?» he said, logically.

«So» Raptor then said, crossing his arms, «what are we going to do?». Owen paused for a while. He knew that this was the part that he wasn't going to like. «I'm afraid» he resumed, «that we are going to follow the instructions of the prophecy.»

«Which means» he continued, «that we are going to need a squad composed by both Kartuns and Monsters, preferably sapient Monsters.». He paused again, looking at Raptor with its large eyes. «And I would appreciate both you and Jaggiskipper commanding such squad.».

An awkward moment of silence struck the throne room, which was broken by Raptor. «Excuse me, uh, t-the FUCK did you just say?» he said, with a mix of surprise, confusion, anger and various other negative objectives.

«I meant what I just said. All of it» was Owen response. Before Raptor could respond, Owen continued. «Hear me out. I do realize that, as an Elite, you have a natural hate toward the Kartuns.» his voice clearly showed sympathy. No soldier in the Raptor army, let alone the Elites, would want to work with the Kartuns.

«But you two have showed some incredible leader skills.» he said, praising the two Raptors. «I believe that you would make excellent alpha males in the team.». He paused again.

Jaggiskipper seemed the most interested in the argument, and believed that he was willing to bear those little scum for a while, if it meant stopping Mutilator plans. But Raptor, on the other hand…

«Good luck buddy» he said looking at his friend. He then looked at Owen with a fire of anger in his eyes. «Because I'm out of this shit.». He walked past the throne, and got close to the emperor. «Now you must excuse me, but I need to go to the window.»

«To think over about this?» asked the emperor.

«No, to throw up after hearing such a stupid AND disgusting idea.» Raptor responded, with anger in his voice. He opened the windows in order to reach the balcony.

«{Why am I not surprised}» was Owen thoughts. He then turned his head toward Jaggiskipper. «This is where you step in. That's an order» he said, with a commanding voice. «This ain't no order» was Jaggiskipper response, «this is something personal. For me.»

* * *

Outside of the throne room, in one of the many balconies outside of the room, Jaggiskipper saw his buddy, looking down at the streets of Raptonia.

«Jeez, tell me ya didn't throw up for real» he said, in an annoyed tone. «Well be happy» Raptor responded, with a relatively pissed tone, «because I didn't.». A good minute of silence followed, with the two looking at the city. It was six P.M, and the sun was setting. Making the city even prettier.

«Wow. Never saw Raptonia from here. S'pretty ain't it?» Jaggiskipper then said, breaking the silence. «Cut the crap» was Raptor response, «the old man just ordered you to convince me to join his Kartuns "Compañeros"[Companions]».

Jaggiskipper paused for a while. «Yeah, fella did» he then said. «And let me be honest with ya» he then said, «either ya can give it up, or ya join, because I know I can't do it without ya, and I certainly know ya can't do it without me». His answer was short and brief. No complex monologue. He honestly hated them.

Raptor sighed. «I appreciated» he then responded, «but look at what we're dealing with man!» he then said, trying to be as calm as possible. However, anger could be still heard.

«Raptor…»

«You gotta draw the line somewhere!»

«Raptor listen-»

«Gotta draw a fucking line in the sand dude! You got to make a statement! You gotta look at yourself and say, "What I'm willing to deal with today?", NOT FUCKING THIS!». The last line was a pure scream of anger. Even Jaggiskipper, used by Raptor usual ranting personality, was surprised.

But he recovered quickly. «C'MON! REALLY? YA GOING TO LEAVE ME IN THIS SHIT ALONE?!» was his answer. «YER GOING TO LEAVE YA COUNTRY ALONE, YA SICK FUCK!? JUST BECAUSE YA CAN'T DEAL WITH SOME SCUMBAGS?!».

«Three words.» Raptor then said. «WORKING. WITH. KARTUNS!» he screamed again. «They are the most UNBERABLE beings in the universe! With their belief of right and wrong like they were some sort of god!» he started ranting at his friend like there was no tomorrow.

«And they talk SO. MUCH!» he then said. «What, so ya can't stand yourself?» was Jaggiskipper response. «At least I'm clever!» was Raptor response. The two then stayed silent for another good minute, looking at each other's in the eyes.

«How can you be just ok with this?» Raptor then said, questioning his friend. «I'm not.» he responded calmly, surprising Raptor with his lack of hesitation. «I know I'm going to hate it, but» he continued, «if it is for my country, I'm willing to deal with it».

«….Since then you worked with fucking Stalin?» was Raptor response. Jaggiskipper simply sighed. «Listen» he then said, «I DO realize that ya hate those fellas, but think what would happen to Nublar if we don't stop Mutilator!». The last comment got Raptor a bit. «The strong will survive. They always did.» was Raptor response.

His thinking was no different than most Raptors. If you were killed by something, it meant that you weren't worth to live in this Green Inferno. «Raptor…» was Jaggiskipper response, who put his hand on Raptor shoulder, «ya know that ain't gonna work.».

Raptor remained silent for a while. «Fine.» was his answer. «But don't expect me to treat them well. Or equally for that matter.»

«Ain't that asking too much?» Jaggiskipper ironically said. «Yeah, you got a point» Raptor responded. The two then entered back inside of the throne room.

«All right, your shittyness» Raptor then said to Owen, «I accept your job proposal.».

«Excellent» was his response. «BUT!» then Raptor said, making Owen raise an eyebrow. «I'm not going to do it for free.» Owen just looked at him with a "Have you been born yesterday?" look, then responded. «For five years we have done this dance. Of course you never do anything for free. _No one should_».

Raptor then smiled evilly. «Good.»

* * *

The next day, Raptor and Jaggiskipper woke up early in order to reach the space airport. Apparently, they would meet their squad as soon as they would reach it. After another three days of walking, they finally arrived.

The space airport was relatively simple really: a big square in the middle of the forest where the various ships would land to either deposit their cargo, take supplies or merch, or simply to land people. The two walked until they reached gate 41, where the meeting was set.

If Raptor was at least hopeful that it wouldn't be that hard before, thinking that they would gain control of a squad of professional Kartuns, his hopes were now shattered, as he now looked at the squad.

It was composed by 18 members, 10 Kartuns and 8 sapient Monsters (10, if we include Jaggiskipper and Raptor).

Greeting them was a Kartun boy, about 20 years of age. He was a big eyed Kartun.

Kartuns in this universe can be easily classified into two groups: the big eyes, which spots extremely large eyes, especially compared to their heads, and the small eyes Kartuns, which were the same kind who colonized Raptonian.

«Greeting!» the boy said with a smile on his face. He had blond, short and slightly spiky hairs and big green eyes. He had a white shirt like clothing, with elegant dragon like drawings on the front and back. He wasn't that bulky, but still showed some obvious muscles in his arms and abdominals. Its long legs were covered in a traditional medieval armor, with a golden coloration. He was carrying a large sword, bigger than himself, with elegant drawings in the middle. The cross guard was decorated with several beasts, such as dragons and snakes.

Raptor looked at the boy in utter disappointed. «Sup, kid.».

A short silence followed, in which the elite inspected the boy. «Tell me you aren't part of my squad» he said in desperation. The boy responded, «I don't know. Are you S.E. 83 and Jaggiskipper?»

«GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!» Raptor screamed. The boy looked surprise by the scream of the elite, and started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Then, Raptor looked at his face. «First of all, _**Kartun scum**_,» he said, almost hissing, «you either call me Raptor, boss or Grandpa Eagle. In THAT order.» The boy was slightly afraid by the way he looked at him. «Second, welcome to hell.»

After having "calmed" himself, he asked, «who the fuck are you and where you come from?»

«I….I» the boy responded, a bit hesitantly, only to gain some confidence shortly after. «I am Teodbald Acot, knight of the order of the dragon, of the Kingdom of Carnotum.» he said, proudly. Raptor simply raised an eyebrow. «Or at least, I'm close to become…..» Teodbald then said, a bit ashamed.

Raptor just face palm at his affirmation. «God damn it.» he then said. He decided then to see the rest of the "Squad" Owen assigned him and Jaggiskipper.

«All right here, let's see who are the fuckers they gave us.» he said, looking at a piece of paper with the names of the team members.

«Erik Malmin, planet Earth 11». «Dag[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Djupedalia sapiens, a plesiosaurid. He had a short tail, attached to a round body. Contrary to its ancestors, he's capable to walk on land thanks to its powerful legs, with webbed fingers, five of them. He has long arms with five long, prehensile webbed fingers armed with sharp claws. He had a long neck supporting a small head with a large mouth, with long, needle like teeth. His skin was grey with several blue stripes. He had a pair of trousers made of lubber and skin, just like the rest of his clothing, resembling the one of Vikings. He had a cape, made of brown feathers, on his back. He was wielding a backpack with an iron helmet visible, and on his hand he was carrying an axe, with the eye part having an elegant iron structure, resembling a giant Pliosaurus opening its mouth.

«Namboni Rajoha, planet Etolava». «Ankehitriny[I'm here]» she responded. She was an Adinophis gigantea, a sentient snake. Her body was elongated but relatively robust. Near the neck, she had two short, muscular arm equipped with four short, prehensile clawed fingers. She had a long neck with a large, semi flat heat, with small snake like eyes. She was brown in coloration, with several diamond like spots on the back. She carried a long spear, with a ridiculously large blade, sharp both at the point and at the sides. She was wrapped in a elegant red dress, with several patches, similar to the ones of a leopard.

«Sam Lindsay, planet Alidaxos». «Right here to serve ya» he responded. He was a Homo charcales. He had a long, muscular tail covered for the most part by a large triangular fin. He had a muscular body, covered by a grey uniform, with many golden buttons. He had long, muscular legs, with blue trousers and black boots. He also had muscular arms, with yellow military gloves. Its short neck supported a large head with huge fish like eyes and large jaws armed with sharp teeth. On top of his head he wore a cowboy hat. On his back, he wore a long rifle, similar to a Springfield Mod. 1861, alongside a pistol shaped like a small Henry rifle. On his belt there was a long scimitar.

«Guntomor, planet earth 667». «Odoogiin[I'm here]» she responded. She was a Tochisaurus. She had a long, slender tail, covered in short feathers, with the exception of the fan she beared at the tip. She had a slender body, covered in plumage, supported by long slender legs with three fingers with long claws, especially the sickle one. Her arms were long, with large fan feathers on their sides. She had a short neck supporting a long head, with small eyes and a bag like structure on her throat. She had a long scimitar, as long as her, on her side, with a bow and arrow on his back, similar to the ones of the Mongols. She also had a TT pistol on her belt and a AKMS near her bow.

«Saidjahon Valiyev, planet Laringeni». «Azırkı[I'm here]» he responded. He had a long whip like tail, green in coloration and with some black stripes. Its long, slender leg was covered in a grey armor, eastern style, with a golden circle in his chest. He had short legs with long fingers and short claws, causing him to crawl on the ground like a reptile. His short neck supported a large head, with a triangular mouth and large eyes. He was carrying a long sword on his left arm, a shield on his right arm and a long spear, as long as him, on his back.

«Aaryan Marsh, planet earth 41». «'morning chumps» he responded. He was a Brontoscorpio meridionalis. He had a long, segmented tail ending up with a stinger, shaped like the ones of a scorpion. Its body was partially segmented too, with the back having some sort of plaque functioning as a defense mechanism. He was supported by six short, segmented legs, and had long arms with massive pincers, with spikes inside them. Its short head had some smaller pincers on the front, and four eyes, two larger ones on the side and two smaller ones on the top, could be seen.

«Illuminato Bacci, planet earth 776». «Presente[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Scipionix. He had a long, slender furry tail. He had a slim body with short fur, supported by long legs armed with three fingers armed with sharp claws. He had long arms, with four long prehensile fingers armed with long claws. Its short neck supported a large hear, with huge eyes. He was wearing a fedora. On his belt there was a Sawed off Shotgun, a Tommy Gun, a bunch of knives and a Ice Pick.

«Mungool, planet Earth 444». « Kudual.[I'm here]» he responded. He was a Thylacoleo warranguli. He had a long, slim furry tail. Its muscular body was supported by four powerful legs. Its frontal ones were equipped with a powerful thumb with a large claw. Its powerful neck supported a large feline like head, but with powerful incisive. He was carrying a Boomerang, with sharp spikes on his sides, several small leather bags and a large spear.

«Du Luz, planet earth 99». «Presente[I'm here]» he responded. He was a small eyed Kartun. He had muscular legs completely exposed, with the exception of a large tight skirt. Its muscular body was covered by a tight orange shirt, with several large feathers attacked to the back, with a similar color. He had black hairs and blue eyes, and a crown like structure with a large orange feather. He had a large scepter, with an elaborated axe like structure.

«Aayaat Akel, planet Tamriel». «Hadil[I'm here].» was her response. She too was a small eyed Kartun. Her long, slender legs were covered in blue trousers and black pointy boots. Her slim body was covered in a light armor in the chest and shoulders, with the arms covered in a red dress. She had long, brown hair, golden eyes and a turban on her head. On her belt she had two scimitars.

«Aulus Varus, also from planet Tamriel». «Hie ego sum[I'm here].» he responded. He had muscular, heavily armored legs, with the armor being dark blue in coloration, alongside a large grey skirt. Its muscular body was covered by a grey armor with a dragon on the centre. He had a small beard, long black hair and brown eyes. He carried a gladio on his belt, and a rectangular shield on his right hand, alongside a bow and several arrows on his back.

«Cualli, planet Earth 51». «Hadir[I'm here]» she responded. She was a big eyed Kartun. She was wearing orange sandals, keeping her long, exposed legs off the ground. She had a short, yellow traditional skirt. She had a brown tight shirt, showing even more her relatively large rack. «{Typical big eye.}» was Raptor thought. Big eyed Kartuns were known to have the biggest assets in the Second Universe. Alongside being the most annoying kind, in Raptor eyes. On top of her shirt, she had a blue gillet, still showing her shirt. She had long brown hair, just like her eyes. She was carrying a small katana like sword on her belt.

«Jules Génin, planet Earth 70». «Présent[I'm here]» he responded. He was a big eyed Kartun too. He had a muscular body structure, with a military uniform. Out of all those people, he seemed like the most professional of all. He carried a white clock on his left hand. He also had a green cap, with a golden star in the middle. He carried a MAT-49 on his belt, alongside a machete.

«Lucrecia Galvan, planet earth 44». «Buenos dias[Good morning]» she responded. She was a small eyed Kartun. She had long, white trousers, and some simple shoes made of hay. She also had a white shirt, covered in a black gillet, where skull drawing could be seen on the back. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a pirate hat. She carried a scimitar on her belt, alongside an axe and a couple of flick flock pistols.

«Miok Kambo, planet Azeroth». The Kartun, an orc, simply grunted. For Raptor it was enough. He was a muscular being, with long black hair kept as a ponytail. Its arms were covered in some sort of steel armor, with long bone spikes where the fists are located. His belt bears a skull of a horned creature, with sharp teeth. He had red trousers with giant, iron, pointy boots. He had a gigantic axe, with the right side having the biggest blade, where there are also several long spikes.

«Vanessa Peduto, planet earth 717». Before she responded, she giggled a bit, with a long smile, almost cutting her face in two. After a while, while being noticed by Raptor, she gained her composure back. «Presente![I'm here!]» she responded in a hurry, with a bit of embarrassment. She was a big eyed Kartun. She had long legs with tight leggings and black boots. She also had a tight black sweater, which also showed a big rack. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She carried several blades of different shapes and forms on her belt.

Raptor raised an eyebrow after her peculiar exhibition. «Something funny, lady?» he asked with a serious tone. «Oh, nothing, nothing» she responded, with a strong Italian accent, «it's a complicated story». Raptor believed her, and went to continue with the last member of the squad.

«And last but not fucking least, Anna Acot, Kingdom of Carnotum.». «Greeting, I apology for my idiotic brother.» she said, with an annoyed voice. She had long, blonde hair and large green eyes. She was full covered in a yellow light chained armor, with elegant dragon drawings, similar to the ones of her brother. She too had a similar sword. Other than being a woman and having longer hair, as a matter of fact, she almost seemed like a clone of her brother.

After having finished reading the names in the piece of paper, Raptor sighed. This had to be the worst team ever. «{And I'm supposed to kick Mutilator's ass with those suckers}».

«All right ladies,» he then spoke to the squad, «the check in is finally over. And I can already tell this is going to be a pain in my ass.» he said with pure honesty. He obviously didn't care about their well being(maybe the Monsters, but the Kartuns could burn in hell as much as he considered).

«C'mon fellas» then Jaggiskipper said, «get ya asses on top of the ship. We're heading to our new base!».

The group started to walk in direction of the large Raptor ship, their adventure going to start very soon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

A new home

Raptor ship building wasn't, in the beginning, something that they experimented on their own. By taking the blueprints of the Kartuns of Earth 1, they built their own, but with some modifications. Raptors quickly managed to find ways to increase the travel capabilities. As such, they colonized not only nearby planets, but other systems too.

However, in time, they started to create their own designs, especially after their first defeats in space by the far stronger (or at least at the time) Kartun civilizations. In recent years, however, the travel capabilities were increased even further, especially considering that there was no major war with any Kartun civilization.

The ship that was transporting our team was a Wixawa-34, a transport ship. It had a length of 508 m, a height of 34 and a width of 100. The structure is a small squat form that when seen from above looks elliptical, like a slightly squashed circle. In the cross section from either the front or the rear however it has a distinctly rectangular shape, with a small protuberance around the bottom. There are three different sections of the ship: an upper lateral, a lower lateral and a ventro-lateral where the ship meets the ground when landing. Outside of the ship there are large foils shaped like scales forming basic armor. The various foils overlaps the others, forming a firm yet flexible defense. The foils are oval shaped with the exception of the ones on the ventro-lateral edge. Instead of being oval these formed a crescent shape, in order to help in the landing of the ship. The ventro-lateral area has twelve and seventeen spikes that serve to land on the ground. On the back of the ship there are tall structures resembling dorsal spines that run along the back in two rows, where several small jet engines could be found. The spines in the middle of the rows are the tallest. The only unarmored part of the ship was the underside where the door to exit the ship can be found. It's located roughly one fifth of the total body length from the front , and have a conical shape.

On the inside of the ship, a meter and a half long Raptor was driving it, sitting on a tall chair, with a rectangular back and apron.

He had a long tail covered in black feathers, with the exception of the longer ones on the end, which were red in coloration. Its slim body, covered in black plumage with small red dots had long legs, also black in coloration, with three long fingers, armed with sharp claws, especially the first finger. He had short arms with long red feathers with black stripes, armed with four long fingers armed with long claws. Its short neck supported a long head with the nape being red in coloration, while the rest of the head was brown in coloration.

They were relatively close to their designated location: planet Izhorigan, on the Alexandrosia system. It's an uninhabited planet, with many cold rivers, freezing lakes and a generally cold climate. The planet was claimed by the Raptor empire in their latest expansionistic stages, but never colonized to a true extent.

Cold, with few animal life and with no real resources other than poor quality timber, it was largely ignored, with the exception of a few Baggi colonists, who quickly become skilled fishermen and fisherwomen, hunting in the freezing region. However, for the most part the planet has been turned in a military base.

Many of the biggest Raptor ships and armies had been placed in the planet, where they would launch various invasions. The planet is still used as a military base, due to the fact that it is in contact with the outer territories of the Raptor empire, alongside the fact that it can be used as a base for further Raptor expansion.

The travel would have been 40 light years long if it wasn't for the hyperdrive system, which the Raptors copied from various other galactic powers such as the Galactic Republic, one of their earliest thought adversaries.

In a way, the driver was happy that they finally reached the planet, not only because he was tired, after a five hours long travel, but because of how tense the entire situation was: it almost felt like that the quiet that remained in the ship in the entirety of the travel could be broken easily by the passengers.

Raptor did not say a single world in the entire travel, which was unusual considering that he was the talkative kind of guy. It was clear that he was still not ok with having to work with Kartuns. This could be seen in his eyes: with a burning flame of hatred.

«{So this is what it has come to be}» he thought, looking at the Kartuns, sleeping in their seats, waiting to arrive on their new temporal home. Never would he thought that Kartuns and Raptors would end up working together. Out of all the Raptors in the universe, the elites were the most racist of all toward Kartuns. And Raptor was no exception.

The entire reason why he had retired for a while was because of how the Raptor empire, in his eyes, was starting to become weak and frail, alongside Owen becoming closer to the Kartuns. He remembered the days where simple peaceful manifestations against Raptor's rule could end up in genocide. When overpopulated planets almost became empty, and the Kartun populations going on the brick of extinction.

Those events were becoming rarer and rarer, and many times Kartuns were compensated for the damage caused by the Raptors in their expansions. For elite soldiers, used to not give any mercy to the enemy, alongside many of the veterans of the various wars, this was seen as an outrageous move.

Raptor simply sighed, knowing that complaining was pointless now. «{Let's just hope it's somewhat bearable}» he then thought, still looking at the window. As he kept on watching, however, he felt a soft hand touching his back. As he turned to see who touched him, he was greeted by the sight of a big eyed Kartun, looking at him. It was Vanessa

It would have been a terrifying sight for anyone else: the woman was staring at him with her large blue eyes, with her pupils having shrunk immensely, to the point they were almost impossible to see. She smiled psychotically, with her teeth showing, sometimes emitting small giggles.

Raptor simply raised an eyebrow in annoyance. «What?» he said, irritated. «Are we there yet?» she responded, with a almost childish voice mixed with a lot of insanity. Raptor then picked a gun, a M1911, and shoved it on her chin. «No, we haven't yet» was his response, «and if you keep doing this, I might as well consider you the first casualty of the team» he then said, with a cold, irritated voice.

The girl was surprised by the elite, and quickly snapped out of the phase. Rather than looking scared, however, she looked more displeased of her actions, with her smile gone, and her pupils returning to normal. «Sorry sir» she then said in a sad tone, «I hope that won't happen again.»

Raptor then put the gun away in his belt, and watched as she returned to her seat. He then sighed. He might hate Kartuns, but he was still an alpha. «Okay» he then said to himself, «time to be the Captain». He got up from the chair, and started to walk toward the seat where Vanessa was located.

She turned to see him in the face, curious to know what could have brought him to get close. He looked dead serious. «What. The fuck. Is your problem?» he then said. The girl simply sighed, knowing that her attitude wasn't normal at all.

«You…»she replied, «didn't do too much research regarding any of us, vero?[true?]». «Yes» was his response. «Mostly because I don't really give a fuck about any of you other than Jaggiskipper.»

«Wow,» she exclaimed with a low voice, «you certainly speak from the heart, don't you?».

«Funny,» he replied, shrugging his shoulders, smiling for the first time since the departure, «I thought I was speaking from my mouth. But, eh, shows what I know about biology». He then turned toward her, serious, and asked: «That hasn't yet explained why you sometimes turn into a madwoman.»

The girl then sighed, and smiled at him, this time a normal smile. «I haven't really got the opportunity to present myself other than name and surname, didn't I?» she then said. «I'm from the Italian city of Como, in Lombardia.» she started to explain.

«Once I was a normal university girl» she continued, «and I intended to become a paleontologist.». As she continued talking, however, Raptor could notice a small tear coming out of her left eye. «I lived with my mother, father and little brother, and life was relatively normal for me.» she continued. She had by now stopped smiling.

«This is where the bad part of the story begins, isn't it?» Raptor asked, obviously not caring one bit about the girl. She nodded.

«My family» she continued, with obvious sadness in her voice, «had came into conflict with a Tibetan demon. Karthman.». She started shivering a bit after pronouncing his name. She still had a deep fear of him inside. «He tried to drive me insane, so that he could use me as a vessel, and kill my family» she said, with a truly depressed tone. She then paused for a while, before continuing. «And he succeeded. Well, not entirely.»

Raptor crossed his arms, listening to her story. To his surprise, he hadn't fall asleep yet. He was still intrigued by her tale.

«Somehow» she continued, «I was able to control my madness, and I defeated him». Tears could be seen in her eyes, as she remembered in detail the hallucinations, the harassments, and all of Karthman dirty to make her go mad. «Luckily, no one of my family died, but my sanity did.».

Raptor continued looking at the girl, as she continued to quietly cry. «Just how did you avoid the looney bins?» Raptor then asked, raising his eyebrow after having listened to her brief story. She then looked at him, having calmed herself. «Well,» she responded, «remember that part of my family being in conflict with Karthman?». Raptor simply nodded to the girl.

«It's because of my grandfather.» she then said, with a serious voice. «He trained with Tibetan monks, in order to control his own madness and use it as a weapon».

Out of all emotions in the Second Universe, madness was one of the most feared. Both Kartuns and Monsters could go insane. When a living being goes mad, he becomes ridiculously strong and far more resilient to pain. As a matter of fact, he becomes unpredictable and deadly. Feared adjectives in this universe.

Problem was, it could not be directed. A mad creature would go on a rampage against anyone, without even realizing. It was the downside of it really. That, and the fact that recovering takes a long, long time. However, if you could control your madness, it would become a deadly weapon.

You would have a being unable to feel pain of any sort, with incredible speed and strength, but at the same time, you would have full control of it. The attacks would be directed only toward the enemies, and not your friends. On top of that, with enough training, you could return to sanity in an instant.

Vanessa's grandfather, Assunto Peduto, had learned how to use his insanity, to which he was basically born, as a useful weapon. He mastered so well, that he could go insane and not even show the typical external symptoms of madness: reduction of the size of the pupil and long grins.

But for Vanessa it was different. She didn't have the time to learn how to use her gift to a full extent, before she was taken by the Raptor empire against Mutilator. As such, it was obvious that she still had difficulties controlling it. Which resulted in some….undesired side effects.

Raptor finally understood what was going on. «So» he then said, «dead sanity, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying.». «Indeed» she responded. A short awkward silence followed.

«Every day» she broke the silence, with a little bit of anger in her voice, «I pray that I can control my madness. That I'm going to learn how to control it!» she then exclaimed, with her voice being far higher than before.

«But you still got a family, thought?» Raptor then asked her, a bit afraid of her conditions. She remained silent for a few seconds. «I haven't seen them in months» she then said, expressing a strong sadness in her voice once more. «Stay at grandpa was fun?» he also asked, even more afraid of her mental conditions.

«We barely even bonded» she responded with an hit of anger, clenching her fists and teeth in a bit of rage that Raptor didn't see in the girl up to now.

He sighed, exasperated. «You sure you're up for this particular murder mission?» he asked, with a bit of desperation on his voice. She laughed a bit at Raptor question, before responding. «Funny thing is, I don't even know.». Raptor simply face palmed himself after her answer.

After a while, they both noticed that they were being stared by Teodbald, who had heard her story. Up to now, he felt sadness for the girl. She was no knight. Or mage, for that matter. Yet she had to fight a demon, with no preparation at all. But now he was a bit afraid after her latest affirmation.

After he realized that they were looking at him, he paled for a second, with a sweat drop falling from his head. «Soooo…..» he awkwardly said, «you're not going to kill us, right?».

«Dipende[Depends],» was her answer, as she resumed with her creepy smile, «do you have any daisies?». The knight looked confused as for why she would make such a question. «So I can randomly decide if I'm going to kill you or not.» she continued, her smile expanding, and her pupils shrinking in size. The boy paled at her remark, gulping in fear.

«Calm your tits down, she's messing with you.» Raptor then said. Teodbald sighed in relief. «Well, at least I'll die in battle.»

«Hey fuckers!» the whole team then heard, before turning in the direction of the voice. «We have bypassed the atmosphere. We'll be on the base in a few minutes.». It was the pilot. The team started to look at the frozen wasteland underneath them. Luz sighed. «I should have brought warmer clothes.» he said, with somewhat a feminine voice (at least for a guy) and a Portuguese accent.

«The cold is not going to bother me.» Erik responded, with a Nordic accent, looking at the frozen wasteland. «As a matter of fact,» he continued, «it reminds me of home.».

«A bloody piece of shite?» was Marsh response, with an obvious ironic voice and a strong British accent. Erik simply glared at the Brontoscorpio, who shrugged his shoulders.

«It reminds me of Skyrim.» Aulus said, with disgust in his words. He was clenching his fists as he watched the area. «Bad memories, Imperial?» Akel sarcastically asked, with a smug smile on her face. This annoyed the imperial, who simply looked at her. «Also, how's the Stormcloak rebellion proceeding?» she then asked, with a mocking voice.

The man got up with his sword unsheathed. «I dare you to ask me again, bandit!» he said, with clear anger in his voice. «Now now» Bacci calmly said, with a strong southern Italian voice, «there's no need to get upset, cumpà[pal].». «Shut your mouth, disgusting reptile!» was Aulus response, as he pointed his sword at the Scipionyx.

Soon, however, the imperial found a switchblade knife pointed at his throat. «Don't try it, guagliò[boy]». The Redguard just enjoyed the scene, smiling. Aulus calmed himself down, but still looked at the Raptor with pure hatred.

«My, my!» Cualli then said, with a somewhat exited tone. «Are we going to have a fight? With lots of blood?» she then asked, with a mocking tone. «If you want blood,» was Jules then said, with a grin on his face, «I know a couple of guys who could help you out.».

«Really?» she said with a smug, irritated face, knowing that he was mocking her. «It would be appreciated if there was no blood in this.» Mungool then said, with a calm, wise voice. «We are all brothers created by the great spirit. We should not fight between each other's.».

«You're no fun.» Cualli then said, crossing her arms and putting a grimace on her face. «Hey savage!» it was Sam speaking, with a Southerner voice. «Ye forget 'ready? We're fightin' "The Great Spirit".». Mungool simply sighed at his comment, trying to maintain his composure.

«I say,» Namboni then said, defending the Thylacoleo, «have a bit of respect toward him!». She was speaking with a calm voice, but it was obvious that she was furious inside. Sam simply grinned. «And why would I?» he then asked. She sighed, exasperated. «He's an elder shaman! He's far older then you and has a deep connection with the spiritual world.» she scolded the sharkman.

After a while, the entire team found himself arguing between themselves, with the exception of Raptor and Jaggiskipper. they were mostly annoyed.

Then, Raptor had enough. «For five minutes…..» he said, clearly annoyed and pissed, gaining everybody attention, «could you not be a pain in the ass? _**FOR FIVE MINUTES!?**_». Everybody in the ship shut up after that, and got back in their seats once more.

«Screw Mutilator,» Raptor said with anger in his voice, «I've got to be careful of the INSIDE of my fucking team!». Jaggiskipper coughed after Raptor remark. Raptor just stared at him. «Fuck off.» he then said.

«That being said….» Teodbald then said, with a bit of innocence in his voice, «what's our team name?».

Raptor just starred at the boy. «We-» he started talking, before silencing himself. He paused for a while, then continued. «We don't have one.» he said, with a bit of confusion and realization.

«How about we make it up now?» Anna then asked, with a big smile on her face. «This become better than expected.» was Raptor thought. «All right then!» Raptor then announced.

«From now on,» he then continued, almost posing, «we shall be called, the S.S. Gott Mördergruppe!» he then exclaimed. The team just looked at him with a mix of pity and disappointed. No way in hell they would name themselves after the S.S. «You guys are boring.» was Raptor response, crossing his arms.

Jaggiskipper just looked him in amusement: finally! That's the Raptor he knew.

«How about something less tied with genocide?» Lucrecia requested, scratching her head in awkwardness. «What do ya even know 'bout that?» Jaggiskipper then asked her, raising an eyebrow.

«Guys!» Teodbald then exclaimed, all excited and bouncy, almost like a little kid. «I think I have a good name!».

The rest of the team turned to see him, curious about his idea. Clearly, it was better than having their name inspired after the Nazis.

«We'll call our team….Galactic Team!».

The group remained in silence for a while, looking at the knight in disbelief. «Fuck that, I'll take the Nazi name all bloody year round compared to this shite!» Marsh then said, with a loud tone in his voice.

«I believe it has a nice sound.» then Guntomor said, after having been in silence the entire trip. She got up from her seat to meet the rest of the gang. The team then started to actually think about the name idea. And after a while, they realized they didn't have anything better.

«All right.» Raptor sighed, massaging his temples. «Then our team name shall be…» he sighed even more, «Galactic Team.». The way he pronounced showed so much disappointment it could be felt miles away. «Anyone has something to say?» he then asked, turning toward his squad.

All shook their heads, willing to accept that as the squad name. «I do not care of a name for this band of idiots.» Aulus then harshly said, going back to his seat. The gang ignored him, and returned to their seats too.

* * *

The ship landed on a designated rectangular, blue landing structure, using its long spikes on the bottom to land. After that, the group was greeted by the freezing temperatures of the planet. Fortunately, the base was not far away.

It was white in coloration, rectangular shaped and with various smaller squares on top, forming sometimes small Mayan pyramids like structures. All around the large base there were small grey boxes. There was also a pen, containing several Arctodus simus, short faced bears.

These animals, native to many planet Earths, are useful traveling systems in these lands, because of their long legs, allowing them to traverse long distances. They have been breed by the Raptors to live in the freezing conditions of the planet.

All around the base there were several tall trees, taller than the base itself, with green rectangular leaves.

On the sides of the base, there were long tunnels like structure, as the base kept on growing underneath the ground. On the front of the building there was a large blue door, functioning as an entrance.

The inside of the building was simple: supported by several steel pillars, the ground was grey in coloration. The gang took a large elevator and went downside, where their rooms and the operating room was placed. The operating area was large, with white walls and several monitors. There were 20 chairs, obviously each for all the members of the team. On front of the chairs there were small rectangular tables, all with their own personal monitor.

«They went easy with the design» Akel complained, sighing. She believed that at this point, after centuries of sacking other planets, they would learn how to create elegant structures. «This is a military base,» was Raptor response, «not an art exposition.».

She looked at her captain and gave him a sarcastic smile. «Fine by me. It could have been worse.». The gang simply looked at the screens of the monitors. They had received some training in how to use them, and were quick learners. Or at least, on learning the bases.

Besides, they didn't have to do much: pressing a button to start the computer, move the mouse to click a determinate image and wait for the computer to find anomalies in the known universe. But not now, as they knew where the anomaly was, and no others were still recorded.

«All right, my groovy babies,» Raptor announced, «daddy Raptor and uncle Jaggiskipper are going to visit a certain planet.». The group raised an eyebrow as they wondered why he was talking to them that way. «You baby boys and girls remain here and behave. We'll be back shortly.».

The group was surprised and outraged by this. They wanted to participate too in the mission, not to stay in the building doing nothing. Still, no one objected Raptor decision. Or at least, the majority. 99%. But the 1% complained.

«I'm coming with you.». It was Vanessa. She had determinate eyes, and her voice was serious.

«Yeah…. how about…._**no**_.» was Raptor quick response. He glared at the girl with his arms crossed. She glared at him back, and was not backing down. He wasn't that surprised.

«I've got to admit,» Raptor then broke the silence, «you lack sanity, but you have guts.». He was using a mocking tone toward the girl, smiling at her. She did not flinch. «Still,» he continued, «the answer is no.».

«Oh, andiamo, porca puttana![Oh, come on, for fuck shake!]» she exclaimed at the elite, taking him a bit by surprise, but not that much. She had a fight on her, and quite a bit, he admitted. But he wasn't that amazed: it was obvious she wasn't a damsel in dismay, otherwise she wouldn't be in a squad to defeat Mutilator.

«The entire reason why we are here it's because you need both monsters AND Kartuns to defeat Mutilator!» she said, after having calmed a bit, but with some rage in her. Raptor immediately stopped smiling after that affirmation, and the girl noticed. «That's right.» she continued, this time she being the one smiling, «we have been told about the prophecy. We know what's going on.».

Raptor was a bit pissed now. Not at her, but rather at Owen. «So he assembled the team BEFORE I even accepted. Probably before even Jaggiskipper was told to give me the message» he thought to himself. He sighed, as he watched the entire team glaring at him.

«You may come.» he responded, glaring back his team. They all stopped, and looked at the other side. He then looked at Vanessa directly in the eyes. Then, he smiled. «But no side switching.». He was obviously joking. The girl simply raised her middle finger at the elite, and started to follow them, as they walked back into the ship.

* * *

After having came out of the building, they reached the ship, with the driver being out, his back on the wall of the ship and his armed crossed. He had a smug smile on his face. «Back so soon?» he asked, with obvious irony in his voice. Raptor simply shrugged his shoulders. «Sorry, motherland calls.» he then answered.

The driver remained in silence for a few seconds. «In a planet that isn't part of the empire?» he asked, with the same type of irony as before. Jaggiskipper simply smiled in amusement. «You certainly have a sense of humor, Mr…..»

«Altan. My name is Altan.» he responded, walking forward the trio. «And the hottie who supported the blodie team name is my sister.». Raptor wasn't that surprised. They were fairly similar.

«So,» Altan continued, «what's our next stop?» he then asked. «Earth 2939, filthy commie.» was Raptor response. His smile showed that he was obviously joking.

«Is your profession being an asshole?» the Troodontid asked, slightly annoyed by the comment of the elite. «Graduated with full marks on the Asshole university!» Raptor then responded, with irony in his voice.

«Well what are we waitin' for?» Jaggiskipper then asked, going inside of the ship before waiting for the pilot answer. Vanessa and Raptor followed shortly after. Ironically, the pilot was the last to enter. Going back to the command post, he inserted the coordinates for the planet, and set up the hyperdrive.

The adventure had finally begun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

The travel from the base to planet Earth 2939 was relatively quiet, with the exception of Raptor sometimes annoying Vanessa with several Italian related jokes. Still, for Altan it was far more relaxing, knowing that his passengers weren't going to kill each others in cold blood.

While Raptor had an extremely racist nature toward Kartuns, Altan and his sister were relatively friendly toward them. While some Raptors are questioning the treatment of Kartun citizens, and others believe that it's the right thing to do, others simply are neutral in the quarrel, trading with them to obtain valuable merch.

It was a relatively simple system, and allowed them to become rich relatively fast. They, alongside being Guntomor being a soldier and Altan being a pilot, were traders. Belonging to a tribe of nomads, they do not believe in stationary structures, and were heavily supported by the Raptor empire because of this.

With the various conquests of the Raptor empire, their kind had gained a lot of ground in the economic position of the empire, and were always on the frontline to find new markets. They normally were the "pre colonists", Raptors that, after receiving the possibility to live on a yet conquered planet, start colonizing it, to see if it is worth the time and energy.

But if there was a single planet that he despised the most, was planet 2939. He actually came with his sister as a pre colonist a long time ago, but they were forced to abandon it after a mere week. The Kartuns there were simply not worth the time. On top of that, they tended to be short tempered and easy to startle, making them even more annoying.

But that was typical. He had been on similar planets before. And by similar, I mean REALLY similar. Identical, for that matter.

In the Second Universe, there are often planets with beings almost 100% identical to others with the exception of the genetic structure, and even then it was difficult classifying which is which. As such, Altan had already met several of the characters on the planet. But he wasn't willing to deal with it again.

«{It's a good thing I'm not going out of the ship}.» he thought to himself. He just hoped that things would end quickly.

Planet Earth 2939 was a planet populated by big eyed Kartuns. It was one of several planet Earths that invented the Infinite Stratos, powerful exoskeletons which initial function was for space travel, but that now is used only as a sport tool. The machine can only be piloted by female pilots, although a Japanese boy, Ichika Orimura, has been show to be able to drive it.

Relations between the Earths who developed those machines and the Raptor empire were rather poor for several reason, but the main one was the use of the bloody thing.

The Infinite Stratos was at first seen as a space suit designed by Tabane Shinonono, a Japanese woman with a great intellect. By several Raptor scientists, it was defined as a modern Leonardo Da Vinci, alongside one of the few scientists who could compete with them.

Her project was largely ignored, because on paper it looked like the dumbest thing ever created. A giant robot structure which would put a shame to many Japanese anime. Several Raptor ambassadors would even record that when she proposed the project to several of her colleagues, it looked more like a comedy show than a meeting, considering how hard they were laughing.

A month later, however, the little project would come back again, after a mysterious figure, using hacking, activated over 2000 ballistic and cruise missiles toward all major cities of Japan, which were promptly stopped (or at least the majority) by a large exoskeleton like machine.

It was the first Infinite Stratos, or IS, as it would be later shortened. It was dubbed White Knight, and the pilot claimed to alignment to any nation on the planet. This caused a violent reaction by the United Nations, who attacked the machine, trying to capture it or at least destroy it.

The driver took the blows like nothing and easily overpowered the vehicles of the various nations, without even a scratch. After that little fight, however, the White Knight was never seen again, leaving the world shocked and confused.

Now, this is the part where the Raptors were relatively pissed. The Raptor empire believed that Kartuns were weaker than them, but still believed that Kartuns, if they play with the same rules, could be equal as them, even as a military. Had the Raptor empire developed the IS, it would be put on the frontlines of any conquest, if it was so deadly.

Instead, what the Raptor often call the "Scared Cat Treaty" occurred. On their native planets the Kartuns called it Alaskan treaty, a treaty which signs:

-Countries are essentially prohibited from employing IS in any kind of armed conflict. However, possession of IS as military-grade units are allowed since they are the only means of deterring and defending against possible armed aggressions involving IS.

-All information and technology related to IS must be disclosed to the world and shared openly. Any further R&D (beside the initial batch of technology information provided by Tabane Shinonono) is put under same restriction upon its actual field-testing, but if the field-testing of newly-acquired technology is done inside a designed IS Academy, the researchers/developers are allowed to keep their technology confidential.

-Exchange of IS cores is prohibited under any circumstance.

-Japan and its government are responsible for creating an integrated IS pilot training facility which is required to accept any and all admittance of pilot candidates from any foreign countries, provided they are endorsed by a legitimate government body or foundation. The Japanese government should take appropriate action to ensure that the balance of IS pilots in the world is kept in check. Essentially, the Japanese government was forced to fund and maintain such a facility without any external support.

The treaty was heavily criticized by the Raptor empire. As emperor Owen once said:

«Imagine if after the Great War, after the British invented the tank, instead of being used as a weapon, a random treaty is signed in which tanks cannot be used as tanks, but rather as a sport tool. Some other Kartuns did that, but at least in the 40's they were shooting and killing themselves.».

Many Raptors even joked about the fact that this was the opportunity for Japan, the creator of the Infinite Stratos, to get their revenge from Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and become the strongest power in Asia.

On top of that, something that the Raptors hated was how cocky the women on their planet had become. They had started to believe themselves as the elites of the elites, the top of the food chain. For the Raptors, it was pure bullshit, as they weren't physically stronger, but were simply cheating.

As a matter of fact, under closer inspections, the Infinite Stratos wasn't even that impressive. As several Raptor generals once said: «Destroy the shield, and even a Fiat 3000 can kill that thing.».

After having bypassed the atmosphere, the ship was ready to land on the designated area: the Infinite Stratos Academy, in Japan. The building is located on a small island, and a large monorail could be seen connecting it to the mainland. It has a decidedly futuristic look, with all its domes and a branch-like tower in the middle of it. There are plenty of trees and parks to tone down the metallic look. There isn't really a single building, but rather a combination of them, all with different purposes.

The ship landed on a rectangular landing platform, in front of the Academy entrance, with its spikes slightly damaging it. Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Vanessa exited the ship and, to their surprise, even the pilot did so.

In front of the four, a woman was waiting, with her back leaning against the wall. She was a tall woman, on her mid twenties, wearing black leggings and heels, a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt and a green tie. She had long black hair and large brown eyes. She also had a relatively large rack, although slightly shorter than Vanessa.

The woman walked toward them, with a relatively irritated look on her face. She didn't look that happy. Raptor did not look that intimidated. He didn't seem to care, just like the rest of the gang, although Vanessa was curious of why she was like this.

A short silence ensued, with the woman and the group just staring at each other's.

«What?» Raptor then asked, clearly annoyed. She was already being a pain, and she didn't even say anything.

«You're late.» she then said, with a strict tone. Raptor simply raised an eyebrow. «For what?» he then asked, now with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, «Your striptease sessions?». She maintained composure, but almost felt down from the surprise. «I believe you do not know who you are speaking to.» she continued, with a strong Japanese accent.

«Should I?» was Raptor answer, mocking her. Aldan simply stepped in the conversation, sighing at the sight of the woman. «Chifuyu Orimura. 24. First Brunhilde and elder sister of Ichika Orimura, also better known as the only being with a dick capable of riding an IS. Raised the poor bastard, I know that can be a pain with YOU as a mummy.» he said, with the last part hindering a slight sign of sarcasm. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Aldan last comment.

«Also, you forfeited the Mondo Grosso tournament in Naziland to save him from bootleg ISIS, and now you beat the crap of the poor idiots who believes that going to this Academy was a good idea.» he then continued. Vanessa had now a pretty good understanding of what he meant.

Raptor then turned toward Vanessa, emitting a small laugh. «Great!» he then exclaimed, «that means that you two are going to be buddies!». Vanessa simply face palmed herself so hard a mark could be seen. «Really? Fascist jokes?» she said, exasperated from the elite comment.

Chifuyu could not believe this. The four were just ignoring her, just like that. Since she become the strongest woman on the planet, no one dared to ignore her when she was talking.

«While you may find this amusing» she then said, clenching her teeth, «I would appreciate if you took your operation seriously.»

The group just looked at her. Then, Raptor got close to her, with a dead serious look on his face. «Listen closely, _**puta**_[whore].» he then said, «I don't care if you are the strongest woman on this shithole of a planet. As far as I'm concerned, the snails of the closest planet are far stronger than you. And I can definitely tell that I could break your sorry Kartun scum ass if I wanted, but I have better plans than that.».

«I've been tasked a job in your home planet, which Mutilator has decided to turn into his playground. You don't like me here, and I definitely already hate it here. So, here's how's it gonna work.» he then said with a smug smile. «You let us do our work how **WE** like, and we might avoid turning this entire facility into our lunch. ¿_Entendido señorita_?[Understood miss?]».

If Chifuyu was irritated before, she was definitely pissed now, but still maintained her composure. «In that case,» she then angrily said, almost hissing, while picking up her phone, «you aren't doing a good job.». A picture could be seen on the phone, taken from a journal.

Military base in Taiwan demolished after surprise attack. Initial suspects on terroristic attack are cancelled, as photographic images shows a large wyvern like creature rampaging in the facility. Vanessa put her hands on her mouth in surprise and shock. They were too late.

«It was three days ago.» then Chifuyu said, clenching her fists, but still maintaining a calm tone. «The first attack was two months ago.» she then continued. Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Aldan looked unfazed by the news. Vanessa felt unbelievable guilt, on the other hand. Had she accepted the job earlier….

«Le mie condoglianze[My condolences]» she said, with a sad tone, trying to be supportive. Which would have somewhat worked….

Had Jaggiskipper not ruined everything. «Well, ya know what to do now, Jap.» he then said, looking at Raptor, who had started smiling in amusement. «Time to reclaim the damn empire, fellas! » then he exclaimed. A long silence followed, with Chifuyu just glaring at them. Jaggiskipper then resumed its composure.

«Why so serious?» he then asked, with clear irony in his voice. «Couldn't ya just use one of yer IS to take it down?» he asked again, the irony clearly showing. «Oh, yeah» he then exclaimed in fake self answering, «the Scared Cat Treaty, ain't it?».

Chifuyu was now furious, with a dark aura coming out of her, as she stared at the small Jaggi. «Is everything a joke to you?» she then asked, trying to be as calm as possible. «The only joke here,» then Raptor said, with a mocking tone, «is you trying to be calm.».

After Raptor last comment, she snapped. She turned to see him, her pupils having reduced in size, making her gaze piercing like. On top of that, her once calm eyes had several red capillaries visible. Then, she tried to punch the elite, who simply grabbed her fist.

He then used his free hand to hit her in the face with his claws. As she felt on the ground, he then used its sickle like claw to hit her leg. The claw went deep in her flesh, and she barely managed to avoid screaming from the pain. «You do that again, and I'm going to Midway your sorry Japanese ass, capiche? » he then said, with an angry look at his face.

As that wasn't enough, he then grabbed her by her clothes and slammed her on the wall. «Listen to me, whore. You think that, just because you once won a shitty Miss IS contest, you are some sort of hot shit? You think that just because you won this, "Fat World" context, you can give orders to me? Fuck you. » he said with an extremely angry look in his face, basically screaming at her. «I'm not one of your gutless students, and I'm definitely not your shitty brother. I'm a god damn Elite! What does that mean? It means you're like a CV/33, while I'm a god damn King Tiger. You may boss around your students, but don't you _**DARE**_ boss me around, unless you can prove you are actually worth something. And believe me, you'll have to do better than THAT, to do it. HAVE I BEEN CLEAR!? » he then screamed angrily, with Chifuyu actually looking afraid of his outburst.

Vanessa was now definitely in fear. He just wanted him to stop. He knew Raptors were violent creatures, but in her eyes this was too much. She immediately stepped in the scene. «Raptor. That's enough.» she said dead serious. He sighed heavily. «I know, I know. She's not worth it.» he commented, before letting her go.

Vanessa came down to help her get up, but the woman simply waved her hand on her direction. «No. I can do it on my own.» she said with a strict tone that was hiding a lot of anger. She regained her composure quickly. «Now if you excuse me, I have a lesson to attend right now.».

«All right. Now let's turn in mature adults for a second and let me see your students.» Raptor responded. He had a serious look on his face and his arms were crossed. She sighed heavily. «All right. do not even think about killing any of them, or there will be consequences.» she said coldly. Raptor simply smirked, but he knew he did not have time for the quarrel.

His intentions were simple: get in, know about Chifuyu little minions, see the representatives of the respective countries, and kick some dragon asses. But he realized that he might need some assistance, and at the very least he wanted to know what the dragons would be facing.

Knowing your enemy is a thing, but so is knowing your troops. Even if for troops he had just a bunch of teenagers with no idea how truly brutal the Second Universe is. The trio and Chifuyu finally reached the room where she was attained. Once inside, Raptor took a good look at the various girls in the room.

He was also quick to notice a boy, around 15, about 170 cm high, of medium constitution but with a well built body. He had black raven like hair, resembling the one of Chifuyu, and brown eyes. Judging by what Altan said earlier, and seeing that he was the only male in the room, he guessed that he was Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of Chifuyu.

The boy had a nervous and embarrassed look in his face, as he was not accustomed to being in a room only with girls. Raptor did not blame him. Nor he did care. The boy turned to see the group, who had recently entered the room, and his eyes widened in shock.

He had noticed the injury Chifuyu had suffered, and was greatly worried. After all it wasn't that small. He got up in full worry and ran toward her. « CHIFUYU-NEE! ANATA WA SUBETE TADASHĪ! ? ! (CHIFUYU-NEE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?)» he yelled. But to the surprise of Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Vanessa, the woman response was….less than welcoming.

Using a book on her hand, she wacked the poor boy with incredible strength. «[Who gave you the authorization to get up?]» she scolded the boy. Vanessa had her mouth open from the surprise. Raptor and Jaggiskipper were equally surprised. «[C-Chifuyu-nee…]» the boy tried to apologize, before being hit again.

«[And you are to address me as Orimura-Sensei. Got it?]» she continued with a strict tone. She was then grabbed by the collar by Vanessa. «Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa ! Ma che cazzo ti è preso!?(What the fuck happened to you!?) He was just worried about your well being!» she exclaimed angrily.

«Also what? Nee's a slur world or somethin?» Jaggiskipper asked confused. She simply sighed. «This is an academy. Students have to give the teachers respect.» was her response. Raptor simply snorted. «Respect is earned, not pretended. And up to now you don't deserve any.» he said coldly. Ichika nearly felt back from hearing what he said. Did he….did he just insult her?!

She simply ignored it. «Anyway, Mr. Orimura, have you presented yourself yet?» she asked in a strict tone. {So much for being a sister. I know she should not favor him, but at least show some kindness, for pity shake!} Vanessa thought. «Not yet, Orimura-Sensei.» he responded.

He then got up. «My name is Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you all!» she casually exclaimed. He was trembling a bit, not knowing what to say. This, combined to the shock of seeing his invincible sister being insulted by a Raptor did not help. «T-that's all!» he finally said.

Chifuyu was about to hit him a third time, but found her arm unable to move. Raptor had bit the clothe and was pulling hard, until he slammed the woman on the ground, and put a foot on top of her. «Lady. I don't have time for your teacher bullshit.» was all he said, before he put his feet away.

The boy was surprised, shocked, and infuriated at what just happened. «Hey! What was that for!?» he exclaimed angrily, as he walked toward the elite, only to have a Colt on his face. «Listen here kid. At 15 years of age, there's a lot to live for. Don't try it.» he cockily said.

He noticed that Ichika showed no sign of fear. He then pulled the gun away. «So….Ichika Orimura huh? Well there's a resemblance to that woman I just kicked her ass. By the way, the injury on the leg? My bad.» he apologized with a lot of sarcasm.

Ichika gritted his teeth in anger. «How about you sit, boy? You wouldn't want to make sis angry, would you?» he asked with arrogance. Ichika tried to talk, but a glare from Chifuyu told him to comply. He sit back, not before giving a glare to the elite. Raptor was not scared, but he noticed that he could give the same kind of bad looks as his sister.

Raptor simply stared back, smiling. He then presented himself. «Hello ladies and Ichika! Raptor is the name, and I'm going on patrol in the vast shitty lands that this realm, A.K.A this Academy, can offer. The girl in black here is my black shirt companion Vanessa Peduto and the guy with the cape is Jaggiskipper. oh, and there's also the woman that just got her ass whooped by me right there, Chifuyu Orimura. No one important, really.» he presented himself.

Chifuyu glared at the elite with pure anger. «What he didn't tell you is that I'll be your homeroom teacher. Those three individuals here have been assigned by the Raptor empire for the incidents that occurred in Okinawa and Taiwan. It is the belief of the Raptor empire that the IS academy will be a possible centre of activity from the Universalia Fight Club.».

She paused after looking at the students. «I know that it might not seem like it, but these are professionals, and, as much as it pains me, collaboration is required.» she continued. However she noticed that the girls were not worried. As a matter of fact, they were excited.

Then, all of a sudden, something that Raptor, Vanessa and Jaggiskipper would never forget, something that will ever haunt their dreams, occurred. The girls all exclaimed in excitement at the same time with a eardrum breaking level. «Chifuyu-Sama! Chifuyu-Sama! It's really her!» they all exclaimed.

This went on for a while, before Raptor had enough. He quickly grabbed an assault rifle and started firing in the air. the girls stopped immediately after that. «Ok, I'm going to be honest here, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Do you have a mental illness? Did you all hit the ground hard when you were babies!?» he asked angrily.

He then snorted. «What is all the excitement!? I mean I guess that she looks like some sort of female Japanese Duce, but this does not mean that she's a fascist leader. What. Has she done, to attract your idolation!» he continued. «What!? You don't know who the great Chifuyu-Sama is!?» a Japanese girl with purple eyes responded.

«Course not! Her name is insignificant in our records. Is she even in our records!? I don't even know why I'm asking you this, to be fair, but you get the point fairly, do you!?» he asked the girl. She simply remained silent, not considering the elite worth a response. Not that he really wanted one.

«And now I want to consider suicide. Do you know the closest way to Saipan?» he asked showing how much he was done with the conversation. Chifuyu sighed. «I apologize with the idiotic behavior of my students. Seems that every year I always got the dumbest of the bunch.» she commented.

«Heh. High up must think this is the best you could handle.» Raptor responded. «Excuse me?» she asked pissed. «I said that I don't know which part of you I should consider more of an ass. You posterior, which is nice, no sexual attraction there, or your attitude.» Raptor responded.

«HEY! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO THE GREAT ORIMURA-SAMA!» the girls echoed. Raptor was officially done. He turned to the girls with a cold look, even more intimidating that Chifuyu. «There's nothing about this whole scenario that doesn't wanna make me violently vomit out all of my internal organs. I despise all of you so much that I don't know if my vision has been altered from PTSD from countless battles, or from my unforgiving rage. If allowed, once my mission is done, I will gut you with an honest to god smile on my face. And then proceed to paint the house I built with your very bodies, with your own blood.» Raptor said.

The girls did not emit a sound after that. Vanessa sighed. «Not to worry. He's just teasing you all.» she said annoyed. «Speak for yourself, I'm like an American in Vietnam: I'm here from the greater good, but that does not mean I'll be pure.» Raptor responded.

Vanessa sighed. She then turned to the class. «While miss Orimura had explained the basis of why we're here, I'll explain a bit better. As it has been recognized by many planets, even outside of the Raptor Empire, the only "true" god is Mutilator. I'm sure that you know about him. That he was the third son of Lucifer and rebelled against him. Him and his brothers, who were native of the First Universe, created their own Universes in order to escape the wrath of God.».

She paused for a while, in order that the information could sediment with the girls. «Mutilator, according to the legends, believed that only strength could be the right way.» she continued, before being interrupted by Raptor. «And he was god damn right!».

Vanessa sighed. «However, as the Universe is becoming…. "softer", one could say, Mutilator has decided to reinvigorate our strength again. There have been evidences that this event, the Universalia Fight Club, had occurred in the past. The Universalia Fight Club is the unification of various planets through Mutilator portals,» she said, as she walked toward the blackboard, «blue portals that are created thanks to the, most of the time, union between atoms of Helium and Oxygen.» she said, drawing one on the board.

«The planets that "bond", are generally random. There has not been recorded a pattern of any kind. However, it has been recorded that the invaders most of the time tend to be aggressive, and rarely it's the opposite. Once a creature from a planet enters another planet, it is likely that the two will enter conflict with the natives.» she explained.

She turned to the class. «We are here to deal with the threat, but we need your support. If you see any sort of activity, you are to report immediately. It's for the safety of your planet. Understood?» her words had a somewhat of kindness that was not present in Chifuyu.

«Yes, Peduto-Sama!» all the girls exclaimed. Vanessa smiled happily. «And remember. We're like sticks. Alone we're weak, together we're strong.». The trio then exited the room. «Nice metaphor. TOTALLY never used.» Raptor joked. She sighed heavily. This was going to be a great pain in the ass.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Ichika sat there with a tired, and slightly pissed look on his face. Many girls were eyeing on the 15 year old, but he could not be bothered. He was still thinking about what just happened at the beginning of the class. That oversized chicken just threw her beloved sister around like a ragdoll, and he was unable to do anything.

«{Just who did he think he was!? "Wouldn't want to make sis angry"!? _**You**_ made her angry!}» he angrily thought. His fist were clenched for the entirety of the class, not that his beloved sister noticed. She was already angry enough at the oversized turkey.

However, as he was stuck in his thoughts, he did not notice a girl in front of his desk. «[Uhm…Ichika?]» she asked, her eyes narrow. She was a beautiful teenage girl of average height with long brown hair that she kept in a slightly messy ponytail ,divided into two sections, with a green and black ribbon. She had dark blue eyes and a slim, curvaceous body with no trace of fat on her.

The boy raised his head to meet her. He recognized her immediately: she was Houki Shinonono, his childhood friend. It has been ages since the last time he saw her. He scrambled a bit before responding back. «[Y-yeah?]» he asked. She simply looked the other way. «[Do you have a moment?]» she then asked.

* * *

After a while, the two were on top of a large roof. «[What do you want?]» Ichika then asked kindly. She remained silent for a while. She looked at him a few times, trying to hide her blushing. «{S-should I tell him?}» she thought to herself. She could not muster the courage to speak, yet she kept a serious face so that he could not notice.

«[It has been six years since the last time we met. Is there something you wanted to say?]» Ichika asked once more. He was getting slightly worried, and even got closer. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to squirm a bit. Still, she maintained her composure.

«[N-nothing, I just wanted to know what you thought of all of this.]» she responded slightly embarrassed, obviously lying. Ichika raised an eyebrow. «[You mean the Universalia Fight Club?]» he asked. He then glared at the ground. «[Or maybe you want to talk about that stupid plucked chicken.]».

Houki widened her eyes in shock to what he just heard. It was not common for Ichika, or at the very least the one he knew, to insult someone so casually. Then again, he deeply cared about his sister, and in his eyes what Raptor did was unforgivable.

To the surprise of Ichika, the Japanese teen started to chuckle. This time it was he that started blushing. «{Wow. She's beautiful.}» he thought to himself. The two looked at each other's for a while. No sound, no talking, nada. Houki turned slightly red as she notice the slight crimson color of Ichika face.

The two looked away in shock and embarrassed. «[S-sorry Houki!]» Ichika exclaimed. «[I-it's nothing really.]» she responded. After another awkward moment of silence, Houki broke the silence. «[Although I would not mind talking about the dinosaur. I've never seen you so angry to somebody.]».

Ichika turned serious. «[That bastard came in this academy and starts bossing around like he own the place. Just who does he think he is!? Have you seen how he tossed Chifuyu-nee around?!]» he responded slightly louder than he wanted. Luckily no-one except Houki was around. As he realized, he calmed down.

«[Still touchy about Chifuyu-nee?]» she asked. Ichika sighed. «[Yeah. You could say that.]» he weakly smiled. Houki then sighed. «[I mean I get it. Chifuyu-nee was, hell maybe still is, like an aunt to me. To see her hurt that way is unforgivable.]» she then said.

However she then looked worried at the sky. «[But I'm a bit more worried about the Universalia Fight Club.]» she said. Ichika understood what she meant. He himself was a bit scared. Not necessarily for his life. He desperately wanted to prove his sister that he was strong enough to survive. But with the Universalia Fight Club both he and his sister were in even more danger.

«[To think God would make us fight each others just because we are not strong enough. So much for a benevolent figure.]» she commented. Ichika looked at her with pity. He could not stand seeing her like this. Something in his chest told him to do something.

Trying to comfort the girl, he placed his hand on her shoulder once more. «[Don't worry. We'll come out alive from this. No need to worry. We just need to be strong enough.]» Ichika smiled at the girl. She blushed far more than what he did last time. Ichika noticed, and got worried. He placed his hand on her cheek.

«[Is something the matter?]» he kindly asked, causing her to snap to reality. «[H-HEY! Personal space!]» Houki exclaimed embarrassed, as she pushed him. «[O-oh! S-sorry!]» he exclaimed embarrassed. He looked away for a while. «[S-say Houki….I heard you become the national kendo champion last year.]» Ichika congratulated the girl.

Houki jumped in surprise. «[H-how do you know that!?]» she exclaimed. «[I-I saw it on the newspaper! It was kinda hard to miss!]» he waved his hands forward. Houki raised an eyebrow. «[Since when did you read newspaper?]» she asked. Ichika remained silent.

«{I want to say it so badly. She's so beautiful.}» he thought to himself. But just like her, he did not have the courage. «{Who am I kidding. How could I even have a relation with her? She's way above my chances.}» he thought to himself. If only he could read her mind.

«{W-what if he rejects me? Hell, what if he just laughs it off.}» she thought. After a while, however, Ichika decided to speak. «[S-say, you haven't changed that much in six years. You even have the same hair style!]» he exclaimed. Houki widened her eyes. Ichika instead face palmed internally from embarrassment.

«{Way to go, you idiot!}» he internally screamed. However, as a relief for him, she did not seem to be that mad. «[G-glad that you remember that.]» she responded with a serious face to hide her embarrassment. «{Wow, keep it up Houki! With this attitude chances to lose him are even higher!}» she growled at herself mentally.

«[How could I forget a childhood friend like you, miss Samurai?]» Ichika responded, using the title he used to call her when she was a kid just like him. She was shocked by what he said, and then smiled. «{Can't believe I'm saying it, but there's still a chance.}» they thought in sync.

A short moment of silence followed. «[A-anyway, we should get going. The bell hasn't ringed yet, but it is to do soon. And considering how Chifuyu-nee is still pissed….]» Ichika commented. «[Y-yeah, you are right. See you at class!]» she exclaimed, as she ran down the stairs.

Ichika decided to remain outside for a bit, to admire the blue sky.

* * *

As Houki went down the stairs, her hands were on her chest. She then punched the wall nearby. «Chikushō! Watashi wa sore o shitte imashita! (Damn it! I knew it!)» she exclaimed in full anger. «Something the matter tesoro? (darling?)» a voice came from behind her.

She jumped surprised at the sight of Vanessa, her back leaning against the wall. «O-oh, nothing, nothing at all Peduto-sama.» was Houki response. The Italian woman simply chuckled. «You should confess to him.» she teased the young girl. Houki was scarlet at this point.

«W-what are you talking about?!» Houki exclaimed. Vanessa chuckled even more. «You can't fool me, tesoro. (darling.) Unlike that boy you just talked with, I know when someone is in love.» the woman teased the girl. She simply looked the other way in embarrassment.

«W-well you got the wrong idea. He's my friend, t-that's all….» she continued. Vanessa sighed internally. «{As stubborn as a mule, uh?}» she thought. «Besides,» Houki continued, «even if there was a slim chance that I loved him…. I probably blew it already.».

Vanessa gave her a comforting smile. «I think you're exaggerating. You still have a chance. You just need to be more direct. That's all.» she said, as she put an hand on her shoulder. But before Houki could respond, the bell ringed, causing her to pale. «Shit! The bell! Sorry, gotta go!» she exclaimed.

Vanessa smiled. «It was nice talking to you miss…»

«Houki. Houki Shinonono.» was Houki response. Vanessa raised an eyebrow. « Shinonono? Are you related to-» she was brutally interrupted by a glare from Houki. «_**I'd like to not talk about it. Ever.**_» Houki coldly said, scaring Vanessa a bit. She then ran toward her class.

«{And they say I'm creepy.}» she thought to herself.

* * *

The class had started again, with both Raptor, Vanessa and Jaggiskipper were there. As for why, it was because Chifuyu, as the strongest woman on the planet, may attract the interest of Mutilator. As such, a Mutilator portal could be opened inside the class, as much as Raptor was concerned.

«{Never in my life I'd thought I'd be back in school. If we can even call it one. That bitch thinks this is a fucking military facility. Which _**should**_ be, if those morons did not make the scared kitten treaty.» Raptor thought to himself. He was clearly bored of the situation, not that his comrades were in a better shape.

«Any questions so far?» Maya asked to the students. «{Sure. When do we invade China?}» Raptor thought to himself. But as he was to answer, he noticed that Ichika was having some problems. And Maya too noticed. «Do you have any questions, Orimura-kun?» she asked kindly.

Ichika raised his head immediately. «If you do, ask away. After all, I'm your teacher.» Maya then said. He then raised his hand embarrassed. «{Oh this should be good.}» Raptor grinned. «Uhm…Sensei….» he trembled. «Yes, Orimura-kun?» was Maya response.

«I understand almost nothing….» was his answer, as he was sweating nervously. Raptor started to laugh hysterically. «Oh god kid! And I thought this was going to be a boring lesson, but _**you**_! You are something else, buddy!» he grinned. Maya was a bit more concerned.

Chifuyu then raised from her seat in the desk. «Orimura, did you read the text before the entrance?» she asked serious. But before Ichika could answer, Raptor got in front of her. «And what if he didn't? What, couldn't you teach him?» he asked cockily.

«Everyone in this class should have read the text.» Chifuyu responded. Raptor raised an eyebrow. «Mind if I ask you, what even is the point to get your sorry ass in here, to be beaten down for no real reason by a woman in black, if you have to memorize a fucking book? Can't you just do it at home? Do you even have to come and listen to the classes? Is this a masochist club or something?» Raptor asked.

«No, she's right. I'm sorry, Orimura-sensei.» was Ichika answer. But before she uttered a word, Raptor spoke first. «No, she's _**wrong**_. They are two different words. Don't get me wrong, I don't really like you that much kiddo, but ever heard the phrase "lions led by donkeys"?» he said.

He then pointed at Chifuyu. «That's what is happening right now. If a teacher needs its students to memorize a book before teaching the subject, he/she is _**not**_ doing a good job. What qualifications do you even have to be a teacher? Just because you know how to drive the freaking thing doesn't make you a teacher.» he criticized the woman.

He then raised his hands in the air. «Hey girls! I once drove a King Tiger! Millions of dollars as the only Tiger teacher in the world!». Chifuyu simply glared at him. «I'm starting to believe you came here on your own just so that you could make my life hell.» she almost growled at him, while still maintaining composure.

«Not really. If I came here on my own, I would be doing something fun. Like a shooting range. Or a trip to the beach. Or read a funny story. Hell, maybe even play some new videogames. Instead, I'm stuck in a shitty class with a teacher which doesn't know how to teach and has to rely on a sub-teacher and having her students memorize a book the size of the fucking bible. Does this sound fun to you?» he asked slightly angry.

Chifuyu remained silent, and slammed a book on Ichika desk. «One week. You have one week to memorize this to the commas. Understood?» she said with an angry but composed tone. «Yes Orimura-Sensei.» Ichika responded in full panic. Raptor simply grinned.

«Knowing that you can't take me on so you take your anger at the boy? Sister of the fucking year, gentlemen.» he cockily said. Ichika had enough. He raised from his desk, but before he could hit the elite, Raptor raised his fist in time just in time to hit him, without even looking.

«And stay down, boy.» was all Raptor said. A glare from Chifuyu convinced Ichika to do as such.

* * *

In the aftermath of the class, Ichika just stood there, reading at the book. He was pissed, hurt, and many other negative thoughts at the same time. But he wasn't the only angry person in the class. Staring from a distance, was a girl with light blue eyes and long, light blonde hair that forms drill-like curls at the ends, along with a royal blue headband that hold her hair up.

She was just glaring him with pure hatred. «{That fucking wanker. What is he even doing in a place like this?}». After a while, she was tired of just glaring. She walked toward him with an angry look on her face. Ichika simply raised his head. «Uh, can I help you?» he asked.

«You don't belong here.» was all she said, with a thick British accent. Ichika widened his eyes in surprise. «Come again?» he asked surprised. «I said, you don't bloody belong in here. If you have any respect for people like us, I would recommend you to piss off.» she said angrily.

Ichika remained silent and shocked at what she just said. While his beloved sister told him to respect women, he was very close to hit her. He had a rough day, and she was not helping. She simply smiled, hiding her anger. «Not that a thick head male like yourself could understand. No wonder you can't pilot an IS. You probably are still living in the bloody stone age.» she grinned at the boy.

«Hey! What was that for!?» he exclaimed angrily. She simply chuckled. «Why? You don't like the way I address you? You should consider yourself lucky that I would lower myself so much just to speak to a commoner like yourself.» she insulted the boy.

But before Ichika could say anything, Raptor arrived. «{Oh, will you just give me a break already?}» he internally screamed. «Hey kid. Having trouble with the girl?» he asked cockily. The girl simply smiled. «Yes, I do believe that you should speak with the dinosaur. At the very least your I.Q are somewhat similar. Although, maybe the dinosaur is a bit too smart for you?» she asked cockily.

Raptor simply glared at the girl surprised. «Are…are you starting a thing right now limey? Who are you?» he asked confused. She smiled once more. «Of course, how could I think that a savage race such as yourself could recognize nobility. It's already a big step forward that you can understand what a stick is.».

She then presented herself, with her face full of pride. «My name is Cecilia Alcott , IS Representative Candidate of England. You may bow right now. Maybe I'll even let your dirty lips kiss my feet.». But Raptor was not impressed. «Okay….looks like mummy and daddy didn't teach you humility. Hell, did mummy and daddy even love you enough when you were a child? Or were they too busy in their business to give two flying shits about you?» he asked.

Cecilia was surprise by the elite comeback, but maintained her stature. Not for long, that is, as she was interrupted before responding. «Do you have any _**actual**_ friends? People that would give you the same amount of respect, love, attention, care and worry as they do now with all of your money?».

She was shocked at the question of the elite. That hit deep. Her once proud stance was now gone, as she lowered her head in shame. «I….I have a butler…» she said with a much more sad tone. Raptor simply grinned. «Oh, the poor unemployed bastard.» the elite then said.

She widened her eyes in anger. «Oi Yankee! You're asking for a bloody arse whooping?» she exclaimed with a mixed British/Scottish accent. «Jeez. Weren't you a representative from England?» Raptor grinned. «With a proud Scots gal as a mother!» she exclaimed.

«HA! Everybody knows Scotland is not a real country!» Raptor exclaimed. Cecilia was now grinning angrily. «So you wanker want to fight, uh?» she asked with a crooked smile. «You? Fight me? Limey, I've been in conflicts that would make Vietnam look like a joke. Of another joke. Of a joke book. What's make you so sure you can kick this Elite ass?» he cockily asked.

She partially deployed her IS unit. A blue mechanical arm. «How about now chump?» she asked. Raptor stopped smiling. «No. Nope. There's no way I'm going to fight that.» was Raptor response. Cecilia returned to her normal state. «That's what I thought.» she said cockily.

However she noticed Raptor was grinning again. «As I intend to make things "slightly" more fair, which is just an excuse to have some fun, let's have a go with your fully deployed Iosif Stalin-I meant Infinite Stratos? That way when I kick your ass it's going to look even more humiliating.»

A short silence followed. Then, Cecilia just laughed at the elite. «Oh, who knew such a savage beast even had a sense of humor!» she exclaimed. «Oh, I do. It's just that there's no punch-line to this joke. Because it's no joke.» he grinned. Ichika was starting to get annoyed.

«Say, you told me that you don't like me that much, but why are you always on the defensive with me?» he asked cockily. Raptor turned to him, with a full grin. «Oh, this isn't about you. See, all of you bitches believe that the Infinite Stratos is the real deal. It's not. It's garbage.» was Raptor answer.

The two teens looked shocked at the elite. «What!?» they exclaimed in union. «They have easily exploitable weak points, the head is exposed in most models, the armor is thin, the shield can be penetrated by a strong enough metal, hell even claws and jaws in some cases, and it's generally shitty.» was the elite response.

He then walked toward Cecilia. «You bitches all think you become the second coming of Jesus because of this shitty exoskeleton, but in reality you're just wearing shit. No protection, no real power. You are all jokers who acts like queens in a world of rats. As soon as you go in a kingdom of real men, you are as dead as a German in Stalingrad. Or a British in Singapore, one could say.».

Cecilia was not intimidated. «Lots of words there. How about some facts?» she asked cockily, with a grin matching the one of Raptor. «Anytime, anywhere. Unless you're scared. Don't worry, I'll be gentle.» Raptor responded. After a while, the two walked off.

Ichika glared at the elite. He never hated someone as much as he did right now.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ichika was tired, pissed and even slightly hurt. «{Way to start the academy. I'd rather be beaten daily by Chifuyu-nee that to spend a minute with that guy.}» he thought to himself. All he wanted right now was just having a shower and relax.

He reached the door of his room, but before he could open, he was blocked by Raptor. He shook his head as to show him not to enter. Ichika understood why. Someone was taking a shower. «That was a close call mate. I've seen tougher men getting their ass kicked by women because they entered at the wrong moment.» Raptor said.

Ichika simply got free from the elite grasp. «Get off me already, asshole!» Ichika exclaimed. Raptor simply raised his hands. «Whoa! Anger management, buddy.» Raptor said cockily. «Screw you, you stupid reptile! You're making life a living hell for everybo-» Ichika exclaimed before being interrupted.

«Bird.» was all Raptor said. Ichika raised an eyebrow. «I'm a god damn bird.» Raptor continued, slightly pissed. «Oh, so sorry! I thought we were all allowed to insult people around here!» Ichika exclaimed with a fake apologizing tone. «You know kid, technically speaking I saved your ass multiple times today.» Raptor said with a serious tone.

«Ok, I'll maybe give you this one. But before?! You beat Chifuyu-nee for no reason, insult her, insult the whole class, and even that representative, whatever that even means! Just why!?» Ichika exclaimed. «Why do you care so much about that bitch! She downright called you a cavemen! Or have you been beaten so many times in the head by that whore you have for a sister that you can't understand when someone is-» Raptor barely managed to dodge a fist from Ichika.

«STOP IT!» Ichika exclaimed. «Doing what?»Raptor asked cockily. «STOP CALLING CHIFUYU-NEE A WHORE!» Ichika exclaimed again, with a fighting stance. Raptor gave him an angry glare. «You care too much about that bitch. What kind of sister beats her own brother just for calling her big sister in class!?» he exclaimed.

«You know nothing about her!» Ichika exclaimed. «I know a bitch when I see one! She doesn't deserve any of your patience or respect! Respect is earned, not pretended!» Raptor exclaimed more calmly, trying to make a point. «Oh, she HAS!» Ichika shot back.

«How, you dense bastard!? HOW!?» Raptor exclaimed. «BECAUSE-» Ichika interrupted himself, as tears started to flow down his face, «because she raised me. She cared for me. You say she needs to earn my respect!? I should be the one begging for everything! All of my life I've been a dead weight in her life!» Ichika exclaimed.

Raptor raised an eyebrow, and remained silent. Ichika was having an hard time containing his tears. «You know nothing! Because you don't care about anybody! How could you judge me! When you actually care about somebody, it pains you to see them suffer!».

Ichika continued to glare at the elite with teary eyes, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Vanessa, who embraced the boy in a hug. «It's ok. Let it all out.» she said with a sweet tone. Ichika started weeping for a few minutes, with the Italian woman sometimes patting his head in a motherly way.

She then glared at Raptor. «Way to go, Raptor.» she said angrily. Raptor simply snorted at the ground. «What can I say? The kid needs to learn how to care less. If he continues caring about what other people feel, he's never going to be free. He'll just be a slave with no chains. Unable to run. Unable to do anything.».

He then walked off. Ichika at this point had stopped crying, and glared at the elite. «You ok, tesoro? (darling?)» she asked. Ichika cleared what little tears were on his face. «Yeah, I'm ok.» he said with a sad tone. He realized that this was not a really good answer for the woman.

«I hate him! He hasn't even been a day and he's making my stay even more of a pain. What's worse, is the fact that he acts like he knows everything!» Ichika exclaimed. Vanessa patted his back. «Yeah, I know how you feel. I'll try to talk to him. He's walking past the line to quickly.».

Ichika gave her a smile, showing that he felt better. «You should go inside. Your sister doesn't take well people outside their rooms at night time.» Vanessa then commented. «Right.» he said, as he scrambled for the door. He, however, first knocked.

«[Come in Ichika. I'm dressed.]» a voice came from behind the door. It was Houki. «[Houki? Is that you?]» he asked. «[Just get in.]» she said with a serious tone. Ichika then entered the room. Houki looked at him with a mix of pity and anger. «[Did you ask to be assigned to this room?]» she asked serious.

But the face of Ichika caused her to not press him any further. «[Houki. Please. I had a rough day. Pardon the French and sorry for being rude, but shut the fuck up.]» was all he said. Houki remained silent. But before he could go to the shower, Houki stopped him.

«Hold it. Just a second.». Ichika looked at her annoyed. «{All right, time to be the best friend.}» she thought to herself. «[Listen, I know that guy seems….all right he's fucking unbearable, I'll admit it. But, I'm afraid that we have to coexist with him. Don't worry, I'm sure we can manage.]» she smiled politely.

Ichika smiled too. «[Thanks.]» was all he said. But then, he stopped himself. «[Say Houki-san, could you pass me Tabane-nee phone number?]» he asked the girl. She just glared at him. «[I'm trying to be nice here. Don't give me a reason to kill-]» she was interrupted by Ichika.

«[Oh, it's nothing really. I just need her to deliver something to me. Something that might help us show that stupid low budget monster movie creature what happens when we get angry.]» he grinned at the girl.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept any suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Morning came for the IS academy, with the various students starting breakfast in the cafeteria. Ichika was sitting beside his childhood friend Houki, the two still a bit tense. While they both had feelings for one another, they did not find the courage to confess to the other.

After a while, the boy decided to break the ice. «[So….Houki….had a good night sleep?]» he asked with an awkward tone. «[Yeah…I did.]» she responded with a serious tone. Ichika sighed a bit as he prepared to make his question. «[Say, how are things between you and Taba-]» he was brutally interrupted by a glare from Houki.

«[Like I told miss Vanessa's mandolin, I'd rather not talk about it.]» she said with an angry low tone. «[Come on Houki. You can't be mad at her for the rest of your life! She's your sister after all!]» Ichika exclaimed with a kind tone. Houki glared at the boy even more angrily.

«[Just so you know, I don't need an IS to kill you. These chopsticks are enough. I just need to stuck them in the right place aaanndd…..]» she responded to the Japanese boy, her eyes slightly twitching. Ichika raised his hands in the air and sweated at the sight. «[All right. All right. We'll not talk about it.]» he responded trembling.

Houki calmed down and sighed. «[Tabane-nee was not like Chifuyu-nee. Not even close. So it might surprise you that the relation between us two is not that great.]» she continued. Ichika raised an eyebrow. «[I guess….Still, you do know that she loves you none the less, right? Even if it doesn't seems like it.]». A glare from Houki was enough to shut the boy up.

«[All right. All right.]» he said with a calm tone. He then started to eat his breakfast, starting with a piece of salmon. «[Not gonna lie. This is not bad. I had far lower expectations.]» Ichika said in delight while trying his salmon. «[You could say that.]» Houki puffed in an angry yet adorable way.

Ichika then turned toward her. «[Still, as much as I remember, you are a far better cook than this.]» he said with a kind tone. «[Well at least something that the almighty "Tabane-nee" can't do.]» she said with a cold tone, her face emotionless but her voice betraying her emotions.

On another table, Raptor, Jaggiskipper and Vanessa were enjoying breakfast too. The two raptors went with everything meat related, no matter if fish or land animal, the quantities being impressive. They did not chew their food, but rather used their teeth to rip smaller bits of food and swallowing them whole. Although, most of the time they simply swallowed the entire plate. Vanessa was having a more regular breakfast: a cup of coffee, a croissant and some biscuits.

«So, how'd the night went for ye fellas?» Jaggiskipper asked his two comrades. «Good. Good. Had a bit of an argument with the boy. Am I the only one that thinks that he and miss Orimura have an abusive relation? I mean I saw her drinking, you know?» Raptor commented.

Vanessa sighed. «Actually, I wanted to talk about this Raptor. You don't have to be an asshole 90% of the times.» she said with a serious tone. He simply raised his shoulders. «Oh come on, we have been here barely a day.» Raptor responded. Vanessa sighed again. «And yet you're already trying to have everyone hating you.».

Raptor snorted. «Oh come on, that kid had it coming. He needs to grow a fucking spine. Never have I seen such a passive boy. His sister beats him for no reason in front of the entire class? No response. A Limey fuck downright insults him with no respects whatsoever? No Response!» he exclaimed.

Vanessa gritted her teeth. «Screaming and insulting him is not going to change anything. At most, you're gonna make him slightly pissed.» she responded trying to be as calm as possible. «And once he's pissed he might, _**just**_ might fight back. I swear you Kartuns can be such weaklings sometimes!» Raptor exclaimed.

Vanessa sighed once more. «Look I understand that you may not accept how society works here-» she responded before being interrupted.

«Why do ye even care?» it was Jaggiskipper. The two turned to see the ex-general. «Why do ye even care about that dense scum?». Raptor shrugged his shoulders. «I don't. But I get slightly pissed at how arrogant those bitches are.» he responded. Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

«Really? What about you? Don't tell me you think of yourself as a humble person!» she exclaimed slightly angry. Raptor smiled. «Oh believe me. I think that there are people that are allowed to be arrogant. Such as myself. But then there's the people who simply pretend to be cool while they aren't worth jack shit. Such as the bitches in this world.».

He then looked at Ichika. In the meantime, two other girls had arrived to sit beside him «Just look at him. That low profile, that lack of self esteem. Man up for fuck shake! No wonder he's capable of using the IS, the freaking machine must think he's a fucking woman!» he exclaimed, but not loud enough for Ichika to hear him.

Vanessa face palmed herself. «Have you ever heard of the phrase "Never judge a book by its cover?"» she asked annoyed. Raptor grinned. «Oh believe me. That kid, with its shitty cover, says it all.». he then took a slip out of a coffee mug, only to make a smug smile.

«Just like you, you weak little shi-» he said with a cocky tone, only to be interrupted by Vanessa, as she went to her crazed state pointing a blade at his throat and cutting the mug. Raptor remained unfazed by the scene, and simply raised an eyebrow.

«Don't you dare talk like you know what's it's like to be me!» she exclaimed with an insane tone. Her outburst caused all of the people in the cafeteria to turn around and see the scene. Raptor was not scared at the display. Rather, he seemed annoyed.

«You own me 34 dollars, Alessandra Fatsolini.» he then said, pointing at his mug. Vanessa realized what was going on and returned to normal. She sighed and looked at the various students. «Oh, apologies. No worry, I just…got a bit angry.» she said with a smile. She then sat down and everything went back to normal.

She then looked at Raptor with a surprised look. «Porca puttana (holy shit), 34 dollars?! Where did you buy that mug?!» she asked surprised. He simply smirked. «Raptonia's finest. And it was even discounted!» he exclaimed with a friendly tone. She smiled at the tone of the elite.

«See? It's not that hard being friendly!» she exclaimed. Raptor then grinned. «Believe me. If the Raptor empire made me to socialize, we might not have an empire in the first place.» he answered with a smug tone. Jaggiskipper then took a bite out of some bacon.

«Say fellas, how 'bout we talk 'bout something more important. Like the whole Universalia Fight Club.» he said with a serious tone. The smile from both Vanessa and Raptor vanished. «Ye guys got any news? Sum other "incidents?"» he asked. The two shook their head in disagreement.

«Nope. Either the Japanese government thinks that a new anime is more important about a dragon trying to destroy a city, or everything's quiet on the western front.» Raptor commented. «There haven't been any news from any governments. And considering we are to be inform as soon as possible in case of a sighting, I say everything is still quiet.» Vanessa continued.

Jaggiskipper gritted his teeth. «Damn it. This ain't good. We need to know what those gaw damn things are up as soon as possible. Considering the damage they did in Taiwan, I say they can do more than damaging a few houses.» he commented with a worry tone.

Raptor laid back on his chair with a non caring face. «What? Our job is to either kill or send back some god damn dragons from this planet. Whatever happens to the local, I honestly don't give two flying shits.» he commented with a smug smile. Jaggiskipper glared at the elite.

«Ye know sometimes you could be a bit more caring about the Kartuns. When Mutilator comes you will have to work with them ya know?» he said with a slightly pissed tone. Raptor sighed. «Do not fucking mention it. I would like to start the day well, you know?» he commented with a grumpy tone.

He then looked at the Jaggi in the eyes. «You know…since they did that… "experiment" to you, you really aren't the same.» he said serious. Jaggiskipper looked the other way. «Don't want to talk about. T'least not now.» he responded annoyed.

Raptor raised an eyebrow. «All right.» however was all he said. Raptor then turned around to see Ichika being the centre of attention. Raptor was annoyed by this. They looked at him like some sort of freak show. «{What? You never saw a human with a dick? Oh wait you're probably still all virgin losers, so it's very likely.}» he thought to himself.

Vanessa turned around to see the boy. She chuckled at the scene. «I say, that kid is kinda cute don't you all think? If I was his age, I would have felt something for him.» she said with a smile. Jaggiskipper looked at the boy with some sort of pity. «Well that kid is in hell right now. Since the IS became a thing, males have become second class citizens if they are lucky».

Raptor snorted. «This is just sad. They start to wear a fucking piece of shit that can do some cool tricks and they start to act like they are the fucking queens.» he commented angrily. Vanessa sighed in agreement. «I've read reports about women on this kind of planets, and I have to agree. Just because the IS is a thing doesn't mean that women should be goddess.» she commented angrily.

However, a couple of claps brought the group to reality. «How much longer are you going to eat?» it was a serious voice coming off from Chifuyu Orimura, who was wearing a white sport suit. The trio looked at the woman, with the Raptors looking annoyed.

«Have your meals quickly and efficiently. I'm the dorm parent for the first year classes. Anyone late for classes will run 10 lapses around the field.» she exclaimed with a serious tone. Raptor smirked. «Does this count us?» he said with a mocking tone.

Chifuyu sighed annoyed. «As much as I'm concerned, you could stay out. You're not my students.» she said with a composed tone. Ichika sighed mentally. «{And off course he has to mock her.}» he thought to himself.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Chifuyu had an important message for the whole class. «We will now choose the class representative participating in the inter class match taking place in two weeks.» she said with her usual strict tone. «The representatives not only participate in the matches, but also attend the student council meeting and committee meeting. It's not different from a class representative.» she then continued.

Raptor, who sat there waiting for something to happen, could not care less. «{That awkward moment when I'm stuck here going to school because of some fucking portals. When does this end?}» he thought to himself exasperated. «Nominate yourself, or nominate others.» Chifuyu continued.

«Can I nominate somebody who will put me out of my fucking misery?» Raptor raised his hand with a level of boredom which shouldn't be reachable. The class ignored his request, and a voice came from the end of the room. «Yes! I nominate Orimura-kun!».

Ichika widened his eyes in shock. «M-me!?» he asked surprised. Raptor was slightly surprised too. «Really? You're voting for the spineless kid?» he asked confused. «Yeah! I'm not going to bloody accept that!» a British familiar voice could be heard. The whole class turned to see who spoke.

It was no other than Cecilia, with a pissed look on her face. «A man? Representing this class? What's next? A dog for a presidential election?! It's already shameful I must live in this underdeveloped nuclear waste!» she exclaimed angrily. Ichika turned angrily at her.

«I dunno. How many times has England won the world most disgusting food championship?» he asked angrily. She remained shocked at the insult. «Really? No jokes about Singapore?» Raptor asked cockily. «Shut it!» Ichika and Chifuyu exclaimed in union.

Raptor then walked toward Cecilia. «Say, didn't you want to have a match? Do I get to whoop your ass to the ground now?» he asked with a smug smile. Cecilia then turned to Chifuyu with a grin. «Miss Orimura, may I have a fight against this primitive beast? He says he can beat me with an Infinite Stratos. Off course, I could still beat him only with a partial deployment.» she said.

Chifuyu remained silent for a while. She wished to see this stupid dinosaur kicked to the ground, but an Infinite Stratos could kill him. And if the elite dies, it's problems for the planet. However, all of her doubts were interrupted by Raptor. «Lady, just give her the green light. I'm going to prove to the entire world that what you call engineering pride is nothing but garbage.» he said with an arrogant tone.

Not satisfied, he walked toward her. «Come on, whore. Show me you are more than a disappointment.» he said with a tone full of mockery and arrogance. Chifuyu smirked. «Have a fun stay at the hospital.» she said with a crooked smile. Raptor grinned back. «I'll make sure I'll tell the girl you said that to her.».

Chifuyu resisted the temptation to hit him. «As you wish. The match will take place next Monday at the third arena.» she said after regaining her composure. «It's your funeral. I'm going to Blitz your ass so hard you will have to go into exile into Canada.» Raptor said, looking at the British.

Cecilia simply smiled. «Just to warn you, beating with a stone won't beat me, caveman.» she said with a smug tone. «Oh, such an insult.» Raptor responded with a mocking hurt tone. «Let me know when you come up with something creative to call me you sack of poorly packaged horse shit. Tell the missus I say hi.» he continued with a smug smile.

Cecilia looked at the elite with a cold glaze. «You're dead. You're bloody death.» she said with a cold tone. Raptor smirked. «Say, despite being part of nobility, you sure love to use such low language.» he said with a cocky smile. Cecilia simply smirked. «Why using the tone of nobility if you commoners can't understand? It's a good way to communicate with the ones below me.» she said with a smirk.

Raptor looked at her unaffected by her words. «Stick and stones may break my bones, but first you gotta throw 'em!» Raptor commented. «Well that would be a bit hypocritical out of you, reptile.» she said with a smug smile. «_**Bird.**_» Raptor responded with an annoyed tone.

«Enough! If one more word comes out of your mouths!» Chifuyu exclaimed angrily. Cecilia remained surprised by the fury of the woman, but maintained her composure, sat down and smiled in a not mocking tone, all while silent. Chifuyu then turned toward the elite.

«I don't care if you're not my student. In my class, I'm the law. And since you love movie references so much, let me say in a manner that you can understand. "Look at me. I'm the captain now."» she said with a cold tone, the last part imitating the quote said in Captain Phillips. Raptor smirked.

«But can you block?» he said with a cocky tone. A shot silence followed with the two staring each other in the eyes. «I'm out. Have fun.» Raptor broke the silence. Vanessa and Jaggiskipper followed soon. A short awkward silence followed. «[Yamada-sensei. The class, please.]» Chifuyu said with a cold tone.

* * *

Monday came, and the match between the elite soldier Raptor and England IS representative Cecilia had begun. Not yet, really, but it was about to start. On one side, there was Cecilia with her personal IS unit. It has large leg pieces blue in coloration, still revealing part of the legs of Cecilia. The armor looked more like a vest blue and black in coloration than an actual armor, and the arms were silver in coloration with dark like gloves structures at the end. Hovering on Cecilia back were a pair of blue wings not attached to the IS. Her face wasn't covered.

In the control room, Chifuyu looked at the arena with a satisfied yet calm face. This arrogant elite was going to have his ass on the ground in to time begging for mercy.

Raptor looked at the structure not intimidated. «Here's your last chance.» Cecilia said with an arrogant tone as she hovered over the ground with a smirk. «It's obvious that I'm going to win. If you forfeit now, I may forgive you.» she continued. Raptor continued to look at her not intimidated.

«So, long range uh? Such a British thing to do, when problems arise they stay in their little island doing nothing.» Raptor smirked. Cecilia sighed. «It's a shame, really. You still had a chance.» she said with an arrogant tone. «Farewell! Dance to the waltz of Blue Tears!» she exclaimed, shooting at the elite.

The raptor dodged the blast easily. He then smirked.

[Jojo's bizarre megalovania by Acicular starts playing]

«It's ShowTime.» Raptor said. To the surprise of the British representative, Raptor jumped in the air high enough to land on her. He then started to scratching and biting the IS unit, causing some damages to the shield. However, as Cecilia tried to shake the elite off, he simply jumped and slammed his tail to the representative face, causing her to fall down to the ground.

The elite then dived forward, targeting two small jet like engines on the back of Cecilia IS. Before she could realize, he slammed both of his sickle like claws to the back of the girl. While she didn't feel the attack that much, it was not Raptor intention. When he got him off, she soon noticed the elite intention.

She tried to take off once more but noticed that her wings did not respond. «I damaged your thruster lady. You're not going anyway. There's no Dunkirk this time.» he said with a smirk. He then contacted the tower where Chifuyu was, inspecting the match.

In the control room, the entire staff was confused at what just happened. «[Can somebody explain what just happened!? How did he damaged her thruster!?]» Chifuyu exclaimed. «[We don't know! H-he shouldn't be even able to penetrate her shield!]» Maya responded.

«And since you love movie references so much, » his voice, mocking Chifuyu, could be heard in the control room, «let me say in a manner that you can understand. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."». Cecilia however was far from surrendering. She started to fire at the elite with her sniper rifle, but he dodged easily. He ran toward the girl grabbing her IS arm and slamming the palm of his hand to her chin.

He then started to slash his claws at the belly of the girl. The girl, now desperate, tried to punch the elite, but Raptor jumped and landed on her back. He then started to slash the IS with his sickle claws. Unlike many other dromaeosaurids, Nublar's Velociraptor claws were designed not to only stab, but also to slash.

While slashing the IS unit, the elite also bit the shoulders of the girl, and to her surprise, she felt something that she should not have felt. Pain. She barely managed to shook the elite off, and noticed her shoulder. To her surprise, there was blood coming out.

The girl was slightly terrified. She checked for her shield status, and it was still in good condition. She turned toward the elite trembling. «N-no….h-how did you-» she started to ask terrified, before noticing Raptor with an AK 47. «As I said before, it's not that hard penetrating your shitty shield.» he said with a smirk.

He started to fire at the girl, some of the shots penetrating the shield and the girl barely dodging them. The IS was a formidable weapon…..in the air. On the ground, the girl, with little to no experience on ground fighting, was in serious danger. After a while, the elite had done firing at her, and charged.

As he did, he let out a screech, causing the girl to almost scream in terror, only to see the elite jumping at her, his sickle like claws pointing at her and his pronate hands showing its claws [Breaking the fourth wall, imagine when the Velociraptor jumped on people in Jurassic park to get the scene.]

The girl managed to not fall down, but the elite started to slash at the girl. It was a technique used by Nublar's Velociraptor to bring down their prey: slashing the victim causing her to bleed to death. Soon, Cecilia was able to feel the claws of the elite actually ripping her flesh.

She screamed in pain after his claws managed to slash a big injury to her belly, but she recovered and threw him off. But the elite was restless. He never gave her time to react of respond, rather dashing at her whenever he was shook off, biting at her legs and the various naked spots.

As she tried to punch him, he performed a flip on his side, only to slash at the girl almost claiming her eye. He then used his hand to slash the girl sides, only to tail whip her on the back of the head a few second later. As she tried to recover, the dromaeosaurid jumped on her back slashing it using his sickle like claws.

As she tried to punch him again, he grabbed her arm and performed an uppercut with his free one to her chin, exposing her belly and allowing his sickle claw to create further injuries. He then slashed her sides once more, with the British being unable to recover in time for a kick to the face.

«That all you got, Limey?» he asked in a provocatory tone. Suddenly, he received a call from the control room. «Mr. Raptor. That's enough. You won the match.» she said. While her voice was composed, she had a look of full shock on seeing the British being kicked around like a ragdoll by the elite.

«Bitch don't tell me what to do!» Raptor shot back. «Mr. Raptor-» Chifuyu was interrupted as Raptor turned off his microphone. «Sorry Tommie girl. You started this your way, we'll end it my way.» he cockily said. But Cecilia, who had recovered, was not going to let is slide.

«Not bad. How about I start playing seriously?» she said with a mix of determination and anger. She then released six blue triangle like drones that started to swarm against the Elite. He was not impressed.

«Oh this is gonna be great!» Raptor exclaimed as the drones started chasing him. as one of the drones shot at him, he jumped, materializing a pair of Pteranodon like wings. Elite raptors and various other soldiers had small little gadget on their skin that could materialized at will.

The elite used the wings to jump on top of another drone slashing it with its claws. He then threw a knife at a nearby one destroying it too. As one of the drones started to attack him, he performed a corkscrew flip and felt on the ground, running at high speed before shooting it with a FAMAS automatic rifle, taking it down.

He then dashed forward targeting yet another drone, slashing its "underbelly" with its sickle like claw. As another drone tried to shoot him multiple times, he dodged many bullets before getting tired and materializing a large orange shield, similar to the ones used by the Romans.

He then shot it down with the FAMAS rifle. «How many weapons do you bloody have!?» Cecilia asked in shock and fear. Raptor smirked. «Enough.» was all he said, before he jumped on top of the last drone, using its claws to maneuvering it on his will.

And he had one precise target. Dodging several of the shots of Cecilia he managed to get at striking distance, only to kick her hard in the face exclaiming «Avon Calling!». She managed to remain on her feet, but the Elite wasn't done. He started slashing at the poor girl, who tried to grab him or punch him, as he was too close for her long range rifle.

Dodging yet another punch, he performed yet another uppercut at the girl, only to jump on the air and kick her with his sickle like claws like a cassowary. This time the claws went fully in against the thin armor and penetrated the flesh. While he was in the air, at the same time, he kicked her in the face with a lateral kick.

He then head butted her at full speed in the abdomen, causing her to grasp for air, only to get tail whipped by the elite. He then grabbed her arm and performed an uppercut on it, and while he didn't break her arms, he surely did damage. After that, he continued slashing at the girl, who had more and more problems handling the elite.

After more slashing, he performed an upper kick causing her to be lifted from the air and fall on her back. The elite did not waste time jumping on her sickle claws first, penetrating the IS once more, and he started to target the neck of the girl. With what little strength she had left she pushed him off with her leg.

She managed to get up, but it was obvious that she was having troubles. «{How…how am I being beaten by a wild animal with no IS!? Me! The representative of England! The pride of Great Britain!}» she exclaimed to herself in shock mentally. She then pointed her rifle at the elite once more.

«Go ahead kid. See what happens next.» Raptor grinned at the girl. As she shoot, the elite lunged his hand forward, grabbing the projectile. On the palm of his hand there was a small tube like structure, which absorbed the shot. Then, the elite raised his second hand and released the bullet, which hit Cecilia at full strength.

In the control room, Chifuyu, Maya and various other staff members were in shock. They had read about Raptor shields and wings, but this was something they had never heard of before.

Truth is, it was one of the newest inventions of the Raptor empire: as elite soldiers came to fight against Kartuns capable of using large beams of energy, they needed a system to counter them. One of those was to send them back at them by absorbing via a small tube in the palm of the hand, only to be redirected against the opponent.

Her IS shield, already damaged from the slashing and the biting, felt her own bullet. It was already at two percent strength. But the elite did not pause for a second. He dashed at her at full speed, used his sickle like claw to pin her arm on the ground and then he pointed a Benelli M4 at her belly.

«Get Stalingraded.» he said with a smirk, before shooting at the girl. He released the grip on her arm, and the shot caused her to hit a nearby wall. Her shield points read zero. Not that she would have noticed, as she had passed out. She managed to wake up, panting from the fatigue, only to notice the elite starring at her.

[Jojo's bizarre megalovania by Acicular stops playing]

«Look at you. Wasted and gasping for air.» he said with a smirk. «Go fuck yourself Yankee.» she responded with an angry but weak voice. «Only if you pay enough.» he responded cockily. «So, what did we learn missy? Never fuck with the man.» he then said as he walked away.

She managed to get up, but she was too weak to walk. She felt on her knees, the injuries caused by the elite being brutally effective. To her surprise, she felt an hand helping her getting up. She turned to see Ichika, with a serious look on his face. «Are you all right?» he asked concerned.

She was annoyed at the question. «Urgh. Does it look like I'm bloody ok?» she responded. Following shortly behind Ichika were Houki, Maya and Chifuyu. «[Maya. Help Miss Alcott reach the infirmary. I'm going to have a talk with the elite.]» Chifuyu said with a cold tone.

«[All right!]» Maya responded, as she reached Cecilia, who had now deactivated her IS and had collapsed on the ground. Chifuyu walked toward the elite with an angry look. «So? What do you think? Did I show you enough the "capabilities" of the IS?» the elite asked cockily after noticing her.

«Mr. Raptor. What were you thinking!? You could have killed her!» she exclaimed with a fury unheard of before. «So what? That bitch asked for a fight. And where I came from fights often end in death!» he responded with a non caring tone. Chifuyu groaned at the answer of the elite.

«How about you use the kind of violence you used on a 15 years old girl against the dragons that have invaded the planet!?» she shot back at the elite. «Well if they all fight like that I'm pretty sure I will have plenty of violence left when they arrive. Sorry bitch, you're stuck with me, get used to it.» Raptor responded cockily.

«THAT'S IT! THAT'S FUCKING IT!» a male voice surprised both Chifuyu and the elite. It was the one of Ichika, who had his fists clenched, almost bleeding, and eyes full of hatred. «You came in this academy thinking you own the place, you almost break my nose, you almost kill a person like it was noting and worst of all, you insult my sister and think you can get away with it! I'll never forgive you for that!» he exclaimed with an anger that could be comparable to the one of his sister.

«Aaand what are you going to do about it kid?» Raptor asked with an unimpressed tone. Ichika calmed down, and looked at him with determinate eyes. «I challenge you to a fight.» he said with a serious tone. Chifuyu was not amused by what the boy had in mind.

«Mr. Orimura-» she said, before being interrupted by the boy. «Orimura-sensei. I cannot allow this bastard to do whatever he pleases. I have to fight him. prove him that he's not superior and giving him what he deserves. Showing it that we won't take it like good little boys and girls and that we will fight back!» he exclaimed.

Raptor sighed at the little speech. «Jeez what's next? You're going to tell me what I get when I cross a mentally ill loner with a society that abandons him and treats him like trash?» he asked annoyed. Chifuyu was not convinced at Ichika intention, until he walked toward her smiling.

«[Don't worry Chifuyu-nee. I will beat him. I promise.]» he said with a soft tone. Normally he would have received a whack on the head for addressing her like this, but she decided to let it slide this time. She then sighed. «All right. Next Monday. Same hour as today, same arena.» she said with a strict tone.

«Thank you Orimura-sensei.» he said with a bow. Raptor smirked. «Really shouldn't thank her you know?» he said cockily. Ichika simply glared at the elite. «Just you wait. I'll show you what I can do. And I will make you feel the sensation of regret of accepted this job.» Ichika responded with a serious and determinate tone.

«That or utter disappointment. So go ahead. I'll wait.» Raptor responded with a smirk. He then walked toward the boy. «And when you're on the arena, make sure to give me your best shot.» the elite grinned, before trying giving the boy an uppercut. He was blocked by Ichika, who grabbed his fist.

«I will.» he responded coldly. He then released the fist and walked away. Raptor simply smiled. «Good kid.» he said, «Heard you raised him.» He turned to see Chifuyu with an angry look. «Off course I understand that he might get injured in the fight.» she said with a serious tone.

However, her face turned scary and dark. «_**But if you injury him as much as you did as miss Alcott, I'll make sure the Raptor empire receives your corpse in pieces.**_» she said with a cold, heartless and chilling tone. Not that the elite was impressed. «Just try, boy scout.» Raptor responded with a smirk.

Chifuyu simply stormed off, with Houki following soon. She didn't say a word, but if looks could kill, hers would definitely. Raptor simply stood there unimpressed. He then smiled. «This stay just got a little more…..interesting.» he cockily said, before going away too.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

After the battle between Cecilia and Raptor, the elite decided to have some well deserved rest. Walking toward a vending machine, he smashed it with a kick and picked up a soda. Using its claws of the hands, he created a hole on the top of the can and then he placed a straw, and started sucking the liquid.

But as he turned around, he noticed both Jaggiskipper and Vanessa, standing there. In particular Vanessa looked particularly angry. Raptor stopped drinking and looked at her confused. «What?» he asked. «What!? WHAT!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?» Vanessa exploded on his face.

«Oh come on, she asked for it. And I had to show her what happens when you fuck with a raptor.» he justified himself. «Couldn't you show her what happens when you fuck with a raptor in a less damaging way!?» Vanessa exclaimed in a far more calm tone. «Well I say we all gained something with this. I gained the fear and respect of all the bitches on the academy, and she gained physical and psychological injuries that will last for a long time. The ones in the leg ain't healing for a long while, let me tell you.» Raptor smirked, only to laugh.

He then continued drinking his soda, before Vanessa cut it in two, with a long crooked smile and a psychotic look on her eyes. Raptor was surprised by the speed of the blade this time. «Oh COME ON! I had to! My credibility was in danger. What if I just decided to "take it easy" letting that bitch go unharmed like some sort of blue prince?! It just doesn't work with what I am!» Raptor exclaimed, smirking at the end.

«Your credibility!? What about OUR credibility!? They already are quite touchy on the subject of having the Raptor empire on their planet, and now your little stunt made us look like fucking fascist!» Jaggiskipper exclaimed. «Nah, fascist were loved in the countries they ruled at the start when not forced. I made us look more like….tyrants. Villains. Butchers. Evil lords. With murderous intentions. And there's no one saving our subjects!» Raptor responded.

Both Vanessa and Jaggiskipper twitched at the words he said. «Great! Now I'm bloomed thinking about it! Is there any liquor around these parts?» Raptor said, as he checked the broken vending machine once more. «Can you PLEASE start taking this seriously?! Or at least try to not use a "Shoot first, ask questions later" approach?» Vanessa almost pledged the elite.

«All right, I'll try, but don't get your ravioli entangled in a spaghetti, baby.» Raptor responded with a smirk. Vanessa raised an eyebrow. «You know, it's hard to understand if you are either trying to be sexist or racist sometimes.» Vanessa said with an annoyed tone.

Raptor sighed. «Whatever pissed you off the most.» Raptor responded without even looking, as he continued looking at the broken down vending machine. «Just one week here and you've already almost killed somebody. This is officially a new record.» Jaggiskipper pinched his nose.

«Oh please, give me a week and the raven's kid is next on the hospital.» Raptor continued with a smirk. Vanessa simply face palmed herself. «Ovvio! Ovvio no cazzo!? (It's obvious! It's fucking obvious, no!?) Because miss Orimura didn't hate us enough already! Now you want to send her brother to the fucking hospital bed!» Vanessa exclaimed angrily.

Raptor smirked. «Oh please, she probably doesn't even care that much. I'll make sure she doesn't have to cry on his grave as for yet.» he then said with an almost evil tone. Vanessa looked at him with dead serious eyes. «For the love of god Raptor! We're here to protect these people! Not murder them!» she then exclaimed.

Raptor face turned serious. «Correction. We're here to face species that decided to invade the planet. I am not being paid for saving people. You can do that, but count me out miss.» Raptor said with a slightly pissed. Jaggiskipper sighed loudly. «Then how about this: I order you to NOT kill or harm that boy too much. Understood?» he said with a stern tone.

Raptor remained silent for a while, until he sighed. «All right. but I'm doing this just because you kicked my ass last time, and I know you still can.» he then said, breaking the silence. He turned just to see Ichika holding Houki's hand. «Unlike someone else we know.» he continued with an evil smirk.

* * *

After dragging Houki for some more time, the two Japanese teens finally reached the cafeteria. «[All right Ichika. You have five minutes to explain to me why you dragged me all this way.]» she said with cold tone. Ichika didn't look scared at the moment, but rather, he sighed.

«[I would appreciate if you could train me as an IS pilot.]» was all he said. Houki raised an eyebrow. «[That's it? That's your only reason?]» she asked serious. Ichika sighed. «[Yes, this is the only reason.]» he responded. Houki looked at him with serious angry eyes, and seemed to be ready to launch at him.

But before she could do anything, she noticed Vanessa, with a look that basically said "Don't do it.". Almost to make it more clear, Vanessa shook her head in disapproval. «Ah, Peduto-san!» Ichika bowed in a sign of respect. Vanessa simply chucked.

«Don't worry. Just call me Vanessa.» she said with a kind tone. She then sat down alongside the two youngsters. «So, if I may, what were you talking about exactly? Plans for the future?» she asked with a teasing tone. The two blushed in complete embarrassment.

«N-no! Nothing like that!» they exclaimed in union red in their faces. Vanessa laughed kindly at the scene. «Calm down! I'm just messing with you two!» she said with a kind tone. Houki glared at Ichika for a couple of seconds, until he broke the silence.

«No, I was just asking her if she could train me for the upcoming fight with Raptor.» he said. Vanessa smile disappeared after what he said. «So it's true, huh? You're going to fight him next week.» she said with a sad tone. «Yes. I couldn't just stand and look as he disgraced this academy and my sister name. Don't worry, I'll beat him.» Ichika replied with a smile.

Houki then sighed. «Well I guess I can help. The training units do have close range weapons, most specifically katana's.» she said with an annoyed tone. Ichika scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. «Actually, Chifuyu-nee told me that because there aren't any unassigned units, I will receive my own IS unit.» he said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

Houki raised his eyes in shock, getting up in surprise. «What!? A personal unit!?» she exclaimed. However, she calmed down as realization came to her. «Wait. Did you really call sis?» she asked confused. Ichika sighed. «Nope. I couldn't even call her. She never picked up the phone.» he responded.

Houki sighed. «Typique.» was all she said as she sat down. «So, how did you get one?» Vanessa asked. «Well, giving my particular position as a male capable of using an IS, the Japanese government decided to giving me a personal unit. It must be a great deal, because Chifuyu-nee said that there are only 467 IS units worldwide.» Ichika said.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. «467? That's not a lot of IS. They make the Macchi C.202 Folgore mass produced in comparison.» she commented. Houki shook his head in disapproval. «The "CORE" technology, key to the IS units, has not been disclosed at all.» she said, before taking a slip out of her glass.

«All of the CORE's inside them were made by sis. The "_**genius**_".» she said, headlining the "Genius" part with a lot of hatred. «No one can build CORE's, so she has all the monopoly on CORE's production.» she continued, with a serious tone. Vanessa nodded at what she said.

«I see, I can assume that the Japanese government is interested in seeing what are your capabilities as a pilot.» she said. Ichika nodded. «If you had a monkey capable of driving a car, wouldn't you be interested in seeing how he can do that?» he asked. Vanessa widened her eyes in surprise at the metaphor the boy used. «I guess so.» was all she said.

A short silence followed. «So? What makes you think that I will train you as an IS pilot?» she asked slightly angry. «Come on. You should help him.» Vanessa said with a kind tone. «W-why should I!? » Houki exclaimed embarrassed.«Because he's your friend, am I right?» Vanessa then said. Houki remained silent for a couple of seconds.

Vanessa sighed. «All right. Be that way.» she said serious. She then turned toward Ichika. «Don't worry tesoro (darling), I'll train you.» she said, before winking at the boy. Houki widened her eyes in shock. «{Oh hell no.}» she thought to herself. «ACTUALLY!» she exclaimed, catching the attention of both Vanessa and Ichika, «I changed my mind.».

A short silence followed. «So you'll teach me?» Ichika asked kindly. Houki nodded.

* * *

The two Japanese teenagers had come to train in a nearby dojo, with Vanessa being nearby. She waited outside, and she could heard the loud sounds of the wooden katana's clashing, alongside hearing a few hits against Ichika. They were loud, and the Italian got worried.

«{Oh god not another Chifuyu.}» she thought to herself. After a while, she heard a loud thud, and she got worried. She stormed in the dojo to see Ichika, panting on the ground, his sword beside him. Houki stood there, a look of slight disbelief. «[What's the meaning of this!?]» she exclaimed in disbelief.

«[What do you mean?]» Ichika asked with a tired tone. «[How have you become so week!?]» Houki exclaimed once again. «Guys! What the hell is going on!?» Vanessa exclaimed as she ran toward the two and helped Ichika getting up. «Ichika has become ridiculously weak, that's what it is! It's like he has never held a sword before!» Houki exclaimed.

«Maybe you should go a little easy on him, porco dio! (For god shake!) I've heard the sounds of the clashing from the outside! Not even my master hits that hard!» Vanessa hissed at the girl. «Nonsense! We used to spar when we were younger!» Houki exclaimed angrily.

«Well maybe he got a bit rusty, don't you think!? When was the last time you guys sparred!?» Vanessa scolded the girl. «Six years ago. But that doesn't mean anything! He should have trained in middle school!» Houki exclaimed. «What do you mean!? Maybe he picked up new interests! You don't have the rights to control him like a puppet. No one should!» Vanessa exclaimed, pressing her index finger on Houki chest.

The Japanese almost hit the woman with the wooden katana. «Don't touch me like that!» Houki exclaimed. Vanessa pulled the hand in a fraction of a second, with a surprised look. She then sighed. «All right. Fine.» she said coldly. She then walked toward a stock of wooden katana's, picking up one.

«If you think yourself as a "master", prove it, spoiled little bitch.» Vanessa hissed at the Japanese. Houki widened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect that reaction out of Vanessa. But she got a determinate stance once more, waiting her to walk near her.

Both took a stance, pointing the wooden katana's at each other. They remained still for a couple of seconds. Not a single muscle motioned. Then all of a sudden, Houki launched at the Italian, who blocked the attack. Houki took several swings at the woman, which she either avoided or blocked.

After a while, Vanessa got a certain distance, holding the katana with a single hand. Houki charged again, this time infuriated, but Vanessa blocked every single hit. The young Japanese then attempted to hit the legs, but Vanessa simply jumped at the last second, almost kicking Houki in the face.

Vanessa tried to hit the Japanese, who dodged at the last second, backing a few meters away, only to have Vanessa dash forward and point her katana at the face of the girl. Houki widened her eyes in shock at the speed of the woman. «I have to say, for a master, you're quite mediocre.» Vanessa said coldly. She then wiredrew the katana away. «Then again, you're no master.» she then said.

Vanessa walked toward Ichika, who looked at her in shock. «I'm going to train you.» Vanessa said with a determined and kind tone. «Wha? But Houki said-» Ichika tried to reason, but Vanessa interrupted him. «Listen. I know you trust Houki capabilities, but she's not….how do I put it…capable enough.» she said, with a kind tone.

Ichika raised an eyebrow in doubt, and Houki widened her eyes in shock and anger. «Not…..capable enough?» Ichika asked confused. «She cannot compete against Raptor. Had she been against him at the arena, she would have ended up like the Limey, except Raptor would have aimed for the jugular faster» Vanessa responded serious.

Houki was trembling in anger at the words of the Italian. «{I'm no master? Not capable enough!? What do you think you are!?}» she exclaimed angrily in her mind. The Japanese gripped her katana extremely hard. «{I trained hard to become what I am. To be unbeaten. And she think she can just get away with those insults!?}» anger boiled up inside of the Japanese.

She gritted her teeth so hard she could shatter them and took a fighting stance. «{I won't allow it.}» she continued to think. «I WON'T ALLOW IT!» she exclaimed as she charged at Vanessa. The Italian widened her eyes in shock as she barely managed to block an hit from the Japanese.

But as she took a fighting stance, her head started to hurt. She heard several voices, haunting the mind of the poor girl. «{No….not now!}» she exclaimed mentally in a panic. «Houki, that's enough.» Vanessa said with a serious tone, but the Japanese didn't listen to her.

«I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T ALLOW IT!» Houki exclaimed multiple times as she tried to break the defense of the Italian woman. «Houki. Please. Stop!» Vanessa exclaimed almost begging. But Houki kept on attacking her. «{She can't keep this up forever. She'll regret coming in the academy!}» Houki thought as she kept on trying to hit Vanessa.

«Stop it.» Vanessa said with a serious tone, only to be ignored by Houki. «Stop. It.» she said again, but she was once again ignored by Houki. «STOP IT!» Vanessa exclaimed, but Houki simply did not listen. While Houki tried to break her guard, she didn't notice that for every hit she blocked, Vanessa expression become more and more mental.

«Houki! Stop! She's in pain!» Ichika exclaimed as she tried to reason with his friend. But it was too late. Vanessa had snapped. «I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE BEST ME-» she exclaimed, before having her katana taken away by an uppercut movement of Vanessa.

At this point, Vanessa had a terrifying look on her face. Her pupils had shrunk in size, almost making her eyes completely white. she had a long, crooked toothy smile cutting her face in two. A dark aura covered her, almost obscuring the entire vicinity. She giggled with an insane tone, as she slowly walked toward Houki.

«YoU wErE sAyInG?» she said with an insane tone, almost demonic. Houki trembled in fear, and before she could even react, she was hit with incredible strength by Vanessa. Vanessa hit the poor Japanese with the katana almost like it was a baseball bat, and it hurt just as much.

Houki was on the ground, blood coming out of her cheek and nose. Then, Vanessa hit the back of the Japanese with immersive strength, causing her to scream in pain. In response, the Italian simply started to laugh maniacally. She kept on hitting at the poor girl, laughing as she did.

«What does hurt most? Back, or shoulder? C'mon! I'm DYING to now!» Vanessa asked with an insane voice, laughing as she kept on hitting the girl. Ichika just stood there in complete shock, but after having recovered, he ran toward Vanessa with his katana. «Vanessa! Stop!» Ichika exclaimed as he took a swing against her.

Vanessa saw the attack and blocked it with ease. «What? You want to play to? Why, I'm so glad! It gets lOnElY playing alone.» Vanessa said with a crooked smile. «No…I won't let you hurt my friend!» he exclaimed, as he charged forward. As she dodged, Houki managed to crawl away to safety while the two begun to swing at each other's.

Vanessa kept her creepy grin as Ichika tried to hit her. «Your friend? Is she though? Is she REALLY that worth?» Vanessa said with an evil tone. Ichika gritted his teeth in anger and fatigue. Vanessa then tried a swing, but Ichika blocked it. He barely managed to stand, as Vanessa strength had increased ten fords.

Then Ichika made a forward dash, trying to hit Vanessa once again, an hit that the Italian easily dodged. «I know things haven't been perfect up to now. I know you have bad ideas about both my sister and Houki!» Ichika exclaimed as he tried to hit Vanessa once again.

«But still, I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you hurt anyone. And so I won't let Raptor hurt anyone else. And Jaggiskipper, and that alien dragon too. If Mutilator himself decided to come to this planet, he'll have to go through my corpse!» Ichika exclaimed angrily.

He then charged forward hitting Vanessa with incredible strength. Even her crazed state was surprised by the strength of the attack. Vanessa then tried to kick the Japanese boy, but he managed to dodge. And then, an opening appeared. Ichika managed to hit the Italian at the back of the end with all of his strength, almost screaming.

Time almost seemed to freeze. After a couple of seconds, Vanessa felt on her knees, almost passing out. As she panted in pain and fatigue, she started to return to normality. Her once crazed eyes returned to normal and, after a couple of seconds, she managed to get up.

Ichika took a defensive stance, and she noticed. She sighed at the Japanese. «Don't worry, tesoro. (darling.) I'm fine. I just…..had an episode.» she said with a sad tone. Ichika face turned to suspicious to worried. «An…episode? What do you mean?» he asked confused.

Vanessa sighed again. «It's part of my powers. I become stronger, yes but…at the same time….I go looney. And by looney I mean bat shit insane.» she responded. «Normally I can control it but….it's still hard.» she continued with a sad tone. She sat on the ground with a depressed face.

«I shouldn't have come. I should have continued my training. I should-» she continued before Ichika placed an hand on her shoulder. «Don't worry. I'm sure you'll learn to contain it. We could help if you need.» he said with a smile. Vanessa smiled back.

«Grazie. (Thank you.)» she said with a kind tone, as she got up. She then glared at Houki, who was still on the ground in pain. «Let it be a lesson for you. When I say stop, you stop. Got it?» she asked serious. Houki simply nodded. It was enough for Vanessa.

«Houki!» Ichika exclaimed, as he got to her side, helping her getting up. «Took you….long enough…..» she said in pain and anger. Vanessa glared at the Japanese. «Ungrateful little….» she mumble, loud enough for Ichika to hear her, apparently. «Ok everybody. Let's try to…not escalate things….» he said with a bit of panic.

Vanessa noticed and blushed in embarrassment. «Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.» she said with a kind tone. Houki groaned in pain. Vanessa then sighed at the sight. «Well, looks like we'll train him together.» she smiled. Houki simply glared at her.

She then looked at Ichika. «From now on, every day after school you'll come here to train. And how come you could beat that crazed woman while you couldn't beat me! Were you slacking off against me!?» she exclaimed angrily at Ichika. He sweated at the question.

«N-no…I can explain! Y-you were in danger so I-» he responded before being interrupted by Vanessa. «Houki. Cut it out.» she said with a serious tone, matching the one of Chifuyu. She froze as Vanessa said those words. She was NOT going to try her patience once again. Not after that beating.

She then sighed. «Whatever. I'm going to change.» she said annoyed. Ichika sighed. «{Did I do something wrong?}» he thought to himself. «You know, no offense, but….you Japanese have a weird way to say "thank you".» Vanessa commented with a smirk.

Ichika sighed. «This course has NOT started well.» he commented.

* * *

In the changing room, Houki kept on staring at her locker with a confused and sad face. «{Beaten by her like it was nothing. She probably didn't even try. Well I guess she was right. I'm no master.}» she sadly thought.

«[Was she also right about the fact I went overboard with Ichika?]» she then said. «Probably.» a voice came from behind. Houki jumped in the air in complete shock, and then felt a sensation of terror as she saw Vanessa. She took a fighting stance, which caused the Italian to laugh.

«Take it easy. I won't hurt you. So, you sure there isn't something sweet between you two?» she asked with a teasing tone. Houki blushed madly at the question, causing Vanessa to chuckle. «All right. Too personal. Guess you still have your pride to defend.» she commended sarcastically.

«At least I care about my honor!» Houki shot back. «Arguably. But about the "going overboard" part.» she said with a smile. Houki raised an eyebrow. «Since when did you speak Japanese?» she asked confused. Vanessa shook her head in disagreement. «I don't speak it. I simply understand some words. And I had some intuition. You simply confirmed my theory.» Vanessa responded with a playful grin, far less creepy that the one she had earlier.

«Urgh…» was all Houki said, gaining a chuckle out of Vanessa. «Beating somebody is not training. It's submission. Enslavement. He won't learn how to fight if you keep hitting with a stick.» Vanessa turned serious. Houki looked the other way in shame. In response to this, Vanessa place an hand on her shoulder.

«Don't worry. We'll train him together.» she said with a reassuring tone, gaining a little smile out of Houki. «And who knows. He might actually fall for you.» she then winked at the Japanese, using a teasing tone. At this point Houki was screaming, trying to hit the Italian and failing every single time.

* * *

Monday came, and Ichika, Vanessa and Houki were in the hangar where Ichika IS was supposed to be. Vanessa had a look of pure disappointment on her face. But not at Ichika. But at Houki. «A week has passed by. And you didn't teach a single thing about IS to Ichika. That's like preparing for a literature exam by studying math!» Vanessa exclaimed angrily.

«W-well his unit never arrived!» Houki exclaimed back. Vanessa sighed. «Yet I was able to train him with that. If it wasn't for me he would be dead.» she commented. Houki widened her eyes in shock and anger. «WHAT!? You trained in secret!?» she exclaimed at Ichika.

«What's the problem with that?» Vanessa asked confused. «I think I know the problem.» a voice came from behind. It was the one of Jaggiskipper. He created a circular figure with his fingers, and then used his index finger to go inside of the circle. Vanessa realized what he meant and turned green and purple in disgust.

«Are you serious!? He's 15!» she exclaimed disgusted. «S-so what!? He might have taken a wrong turn in his life!» Houki tried to justify her suspiciousness while being red as a tomato. «And yer crazy.» Jaggiskipper commented. Vanessa shook his head in disappointment. «Sono circondata da idioti. (I'm surrounded by idiots.)» she commented in disgust.

«Yare yare. (Good grief). Welcome to my daily life.» a strict voice came from the other side. It was the one of Chifuyu. «Orimura-sensei.» Ichika and Houki said in union. «Miss Orimura. Didn't know you speak Italian.» Vanessa said with a polite less nervous tone. «I've picked some a while back.» Chifuyu responded.

«I've personally seen the training of Mr. Orimura. You did the right thing: miss Shinonono training was efficient, if she intended to turn him into a kendo master.» she continued with a cold tone. «Besides, she also trained the boy against the Raptor fighting style.» Jaggiskipper commented.

«Indeed. I must also thank you for clarifying how the hell Raptor managed to penetrate the absolute defense system of the IS.» Chifuyu responded. «If I may, I never understood how Raptor could penetrate the shield. How did he do that?» Houki asked confused.

«The Absolute Defense system of an IS is capable to wind stand weapons you're your planet, such as rockets, bullets, you name it. But as soon as you're attacked by something different, that the IS cannot read, then the machine is useless. That's what Raptor meant that the IS is not very good.» Vanessa responded.

Houki massaged her chin with doubt. «Raptor attacks were not that crazy. All he used was some assault rifles, a shotgun and his jaws and claws. How couldn't the IS Absolute Defense read it?» she asked. «Well, regarding the bullets, that's because the bullets he used are very likely from a planet with stronger metal.» Vanessa responded.

Houki looked perplexed. «Not all planets are made of the same elements, darling. Some planets are more recent then others and, as such, are made of weaker materials. Weaker metal. Your metal in particular is quite crappy. It's essentially cardboard compared to other planets.» Jaggiskipper explained.

«On the other hand, the one that Raptor used come from a planet with stronger metal. And as such, in order to actually do some damage, they need to shoot faster and penetrate more than our bullets.» Chifuyu then said. «As such, the Absolute Defense finds itself trying to hold bullets that travel faster then what it is designed against, something it can't do.» Vanessa continued.

«As for the claws and jaws, an elite biological weapons can go through pretty much everything in this universe. And, once again, he can hit faster than the Absolute Defense system can handle. Combined with the fact that the IS armor is made of shitty metal, and the fact that the metal that makes the IS is not even supposed to be armor...» Jaggiskipper explained.

«It's no wonder it can go through like nothing.» Ichika continued what Jaggiskipper said. He then smiled. «So all I have to do is simply avoid getting slashed or bitten.» he then said with an hopeful tone. «Well ye better be ready to dodge a lot. A raptor is extremely agile. He can catch up with yer unit like nothing.» Jaggiskipper said.

«Speaking of which, can I see the unit Orimura-sensei?» Ichika asked kindly. «Of course. It's just behind this door.» Chifuyu said. Soon, the large metallic door descended down, showing Ichika's IS in its full might. It was a grey unit, the legs and arms massive in size. The chest, rather than an armor, seemed like a blue shirt more than anything, and the shoulders were visible. On its back were a pair of large, mechanical wings.

«This is your personal unit. Byakushiki.» Chifuyu said coldly. Jaggiskipper raised an eyebrow disappointed. «Well it's something. Whenever positive or not it's arguable.» he commented. Ichika looked at it in awe. «Suit up now. We're short in time, so format and fit in battle.» Chifuyu said coldly.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at the woman without her noticing. Despite the Japanese woman using a cold voice, she knew deep down she was worried sick. He was facing the same elite who sent the representative of England packing into a hospital bed. What could a rookie pilot like Ichika do?

«{Luckily at least we trained in how to fight a raptor.}» Vanessa thought in his head. Ichika touched the unit tibutant. «It's different from the last time I touched one.» he said. «You ok kid?» Jaggiskipper asked with some worry in his voice. «Yes.» was all he said.

He then turned around to see Vanessa, Houki, Chifuyu and Jaggiskipper. He then smirked. «Don't worry. I'll come back. And I will show that Z movie reject respect.» he said with an unusual cool tone.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. If there is any music you want featured in the fanfiction, let me know. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Universe Tales: Universalia Fight Club

Ichika suited up on the Infinite Stratos, with the machine actually doing pretty much all of the work for him. After a couple of seconds, Ichika was all suited up, with the machine activating itself. «{So this is what it's made of.}» the boy commented as he looked at his stats.

«[Orimura. Are you feeling sick or anything?]» Maya asked with concern. Ichika smiled inside of the suit. «[Don't worry. I can do this.]» he said, but inside he was a bit worried. He then turned to Chifuyu, Houki, Vanessa and Jaggiskipper. «Guys.» he said with a calm tone.

«Yes kid?» Jaggiskipper responded. «I'm off.» was all Ichika said. «Y-yeah.» Houki spoke second. «Go win this.» Vanessa then said with a supporting tone. Ichika smiled at the woman. He then stepped forward awkwardly, but could still move none the less.

He then lunged forward flying toward the arena. Raptor waited on the ground, smiling smugly. «{Ok, my sole weapon is a close range blade. Thankfully thanks to Houki and Vanessa I know how to use this. Flying also doesn't seem like a good option against him. I need to be as close as possible.}» Ichika thought as he tried to strategize.

«So, the Jap actually came. For a moment I thought you were going to forfeit because sis told you.» Raptor said in a mocking tone. Ichika gritted his teeth in anger. «Just you wait. Soon you'll understand what we all felt as soon as you started bossing around the academy.» Ichika said in an irritated tone.

Raptor simply smirked at the boy. «The only thing I'm about to understand is that I'm going to pound your ass so hard your sister is going to be jealous.» he said cockily. «But, since you think you can beat this elite, I'll give you the first shot. You better nor waste it,» he continued, as he prepared himself, «_**or you're gonna regret it.**_» he then said narrowing his eyes looking far more menacing.

[Persona 5 OST 04 - Life Will Change starts playing]

Both Ichika and Raptor continued to stare at each other for a while, with Ichika seemingly trying to build up power for his thrusters. Raptor simply circled a small area in the arena waiting and looking for a possible weak spot. After a while, Ichika lunged forward, Raptor doing the same.

Soon, both the Japanese and the Velociraptor were clashing with their arms, Ichika gritting his teeth and Raptor grinning. Raptor jumped back a few meters and tried to jump on top of Ichika, who dodged quickly the attack. Ichika then swung his sword at the elite, who performed a corkscrew maneuver and dodged it.

«I can see how you are related to your big shit sister now.» Raptor said cockily, before materializing a blade from his wrist , trying to stab the boy. However, his arm was grabbed by Ichika who threw him on the other side of the arena. Raptor was quick to recover from the blow, and deployed a WKW Wilk. «Wave goodbye to your head, Jap.» Raptor said, as he started firing at Ichika.

«{Shit!}» was all the boy thought as he tried to the shots. After a while, he charged at him at full speed. Raptor put away the rifle and blocked one of Ichika's punches. Ichika and Raptor exchanged a serie of blows, until the elite, after throwing some sand against the boy, put a blade like structure at the tip of the tail, making it look like a stinger.

«Slash like a mantis, stings like a bee!» Raptor exclaimed as he charged at Ichika. As the boy tried to recover, the elite attacked him from above with the tail, but Ichika managed to dodge the blows. Another blow almost hit Ichika in the face, but simply resulted in a small cut on Ichika's face. Raptor then jumped in the air and landed on Ichika, trying to use his deadly claws against him.

Fortunately, Ichika managed to react in time and threw him off. But as Ichika swung his blade at him, Raptor jumped back, using one of his sickle claws to block Ichika's arm. With his free leg, he tried to stab and slash the boy, but to no avail, as he managed to get free from the theropod grip.

Raptor then attempted to bite Ichika in the arm, but the boy managed to flew off. Raptor tried to shoot the boy with the rifle, but missed or at the very best hit areas where there was no flesh. «Shit, hold still!» Raptor said slightly irritated. However, he did notice the shield in the arena and grinned. He charged at the shield and, defying all expectations, he started climbing it.

* * *

In the control room, Chifuyu, Maya and the tech crew watched in amazement the movement of the Elite. «How is he doing it!?» Maya exclaimed shocked at the sight. Vanessa and Jaggiskipper were far less surprised at the event. Chifuyu, by far the most calm of the room besides them, looked at the duo irritated.

«I understand that he can bypass the defensive shield of the Infinite Stratos, but how is he-» she started angrily before being interrupted. «The shield of the arena block anything that hits it like a wall, like my pal's feet. Raptor is simply moving fast enough he can climb it. He's essentially doing parkour.» Jaggiskipper responded. He then smirked at the expression of disbelief of Chifuyu.

«Lady, let me tell ya. Yer pride is going to be shattered plenty of time with us around. We didn't conquer the majority of the known universe without some sort of superhuman abilities. There are far tougher fellas out there.» he said cockily at the woman, who glared at him slightly pissed.

«Don't worry. Your brother is going to be ok.» Vanessa said in a comforting tone before glaring Jaggiskipper. Chifuyu "humped" at the comment of the woman. «I sure for his own sake. Or he'll regret it.» she said coldly. Houki, in the hangar area, looked at the screen worried. «{Please….win this.}» she thought to herself.

* * *

Back in the arena, as Raptor continued to run on the shield, he managed to reach Ichika. He deployed his wings and flew toward him exclaiming «Yippee ki yay, motherfucker!». He lunged toward the Japanese, who blocked the elite with his arm. Raptor then lunged himself higher using Ichika arm as a propulsion.

He then tried to bite the head of the boy, who dodged at the last second. Raptor then dived head first toward the ground, with Ichika following behind him tried to catch him. As he was a few centimeters off the ground, Raptor flew backward with Ichika's fist, who tried to hit him, on the ground.

«Don't try this at home kids.» Raptor said as he tried to shoot at the Japanese boy several times with his AK-12, but Ichika somehow managed to dodge the bullets, swinging his sword at the elite, cutting the gun in two. Raptor, shocked of the attack did not notice Ichika's punch, who caused him to fly off for a distance.

«That was a 2000 dollars gun, asshole.»Raptor said pissed. After recovering, he charged forward toward the boy, barely dodging his blade. Ichika attempted an upper kick, who Raptor dodged. The elite attempted to slash him with his claws, but Ichika managed to block the attacks. Once again, both the elite and the boy were exchanging blows.

After some more hits, Raptor performed an uppercut hitting Ichika on the chin, causing him almost to fall. Raptor attempted to use this opportunity, but Ichika dodged and punched the elite, who was forced to deploy a shield from his arm. This was yet another one of the Raptor empire's gadgets: an orange rectangular shield that could materialize at will when Raptor desired.

«HAH! Nice try, jackass! Next time give it your A-game!» Raptor grinned. «Will you shut up already!?» Ichika exclaimed exasperated. «Nah, not that kind of guy, kid. But since you are so pissed, how about a "knife" little pun, huh?» Raptor responded cockily, before grabbing a knife and trying to stab the boy, who welped surprised. Raptor tried to slash the boy several times, with Ichika barely dodging the attacks. With the movement of his sword, however, he managed to throw the knife away to the surprise of the elite.

But as Ichika tried to take advantage of this opening, Raptor slashed his claws on the boy's face, allowing him to jump on him. Once again, Ichika grabbed him and threw him off. Raptor managed to block one of Ichika's punches and dodged one of his swings, but failed to attack the boy.

Another serie of blows followed, with Raptor attempting to slash the Japanese, and Ichika trying to swing his sword at him. At the same time, they both attempted to kick or punch the other, but to no avail. After a while, Raptor picked up a knife and threw it against Ichika, who dodged.

«Hey kid wanna see my DIO impression?» Raptor exclaimed as he threw various other knives, all missing for an inch. Ichika tried to punch the elite, only to have his fist on the ground as Raptor pinned his arm with his sickle claw. Raptor then punched the boy with the palm of his hand, but failed to stab him.

Raptor then jumped on Ichika's arm and attempted to stab him with his wrist knife several times, with Ichika dodging every time. After a while, Ichika grabbed his arm. «Got your arm!» Ichika exclaimed smirking. Raptor simply grinned. «Excellent. I shall attack.» Raptor responded, as he slashed him with his claws. Ichika, after recovering from the pain tried to slash him with his sword, but Raptor blocked the attack and charged to bite him, to no avail.

Another exchange of blows followed, before Raptor grew tired and decided to deploy his Colt gun and started firing at close range. A few hits almost hit Ichika, before he grabbed his arm. «Again kid? Haven't you learned yet? When you fight a tiger it will always take a swipe at you!» Raptor exclaimed, before slashing the belly of Ichika, forcing him to let go. Raptor then kicked his face, attempting then to head butt him.

Ichika dodged at the last second, attempting to slash the back of the elite, only to be blocked by Raptor's shield. The Velociraptor tail whipped the opponent, who grunted in pain. Raptor then tried to sting him, but Ichika grabbed his tail, and threw him off a distance.

Ichika charged at him, attacking him with his blade and fist several time, but Raptor either dodged or blocked all the blows. These attacks were stopped by Raptor after he almost claimed the boy's eye with his stinger tail. Raptor then head butted the opponent causing him to fall down, but Ichika managed to both block the claws and the jaws of the elite.

Ichika then kicked him extremely hard, causing him to grasp for air and throwing him for a distance. Ichika then charged at him, but little did he know, Raptor was planning this. «{Sucker.}» Raptor thought as he grinned at the boy getting closer and closer, falling directly to his trap.

«Burn motherfucker!» Raptor exclaimed, before raising his arm on the direction of the Japanese, and from a small tube almost magically appearing on his wrist, a powerful flame came out, surprising Ichika. Raptor laughed as the flames almost engulfing the boy.

«Hey Jap!» Raptor then exclaimed at Ichika, getting its attention. «COME GET SOME!» he exclaimed again, as he deployed an M2 Browning heavy machine gun and started firing at the Japanese.

«CHIKUSHŌ! (OH SHIT!)» the boy exclaimed as Raptor started firing at him. however he also noticed something. Several of the shots were far above him, almost as he wasn't aiming at him. then, however, he noticed where the bullets were going. «{Wait….don't tell me he's-}» they boy thought in realization and horror as several of the shots almost hit the spectators. Filled with rage and not intending to allow a massacre, he charged at Raptor without thinking. The elite simply grinned, as he pointed his flames at Ichika, who was almost burned.

Ichika did have difficulties moving in the air, as he wasn't able to react to the speed of his IS, that was why he always was trying to be close to the ground, and Raptor had realized this. He intended to use the machine gun to bring the boy down, keeping a distance with the flames. At the same time, he incited Ichika to charge at him with the use of the gun against the spectators. Ichika was absolutely livid at this.

He could not believe that the Elite would use the spectators as hostages. Raptor simply did not care. He was going to win one way or the other. In a fight it's necessary to always use any kind of advantages, including the psychology of an opponent.

Kartuns deeply care for the members of their own specie, and the ones who would leave another Kartun to die are rare. Raptor knew this, he did threat other Kartuns in order to have an advantage in a fight before.

However, he did underestimate the speed and strength of will of Ichika, who managed to ignore the heat of the flames and cut his machine gun in two. He then kicked the elite with full strength, making him hit the wall. «Bastard! How could you shoot at them!?» Ichika exclaimed full of anger.

Raptor got up and smirked at the boy. «Sorry, but I don't see as hurtful, when they call me a psychopath, bastard or murder.» he cockily commented. He smirked even more at the angry expression of the boy. «Jeez kiddo, you really are that naïve! It's survival of the fittest out there.» he said arrogantly.

Ichika glared at him with pure hatred. «That's only true in nature! You can't just kill innocent people just to win a match! Leave them out of this fight!» Ichika exclaimed angrily. Raptor shook his head in disagreement. «Sooner or later you'll find out that it's kill or be killed around here.» Raptor said cockily.

Ichika snorted angrily. «Why are we even having this conversation!?» he exclaimed. «Heh,» Raptor said, «just trying to make you understand how things really work in this universe.». He grinned as he sneakily pulled his Colt gun. «And I wanted to give you a little surprise.» Raptor said grinning, as he started firing at Ichika, taken completely by surprise by the elite.

The elite then threw a grenade on the general direction of the boy. The smoke caused by the explosion allowed Raptor to sneak behind Ichika and attempting to slash his back, but to no avail. Ichika managed to dodge and soon the two were facing one another.

[Persona 5 OST 04 - Life Will Change stops playing]

* * *

In the control room, with the exception of Chifuyu, Vanessa and Jaggiskipper, everybody was shocked at the intensity of the fight. The two women at most was pissed at the behavior of the elite, essentially using the audience as an hostage. Jaggiskipper sighed annoyed. Chifuyu turned toward the Jaggi angry.

«That's your reaction to what he's doing!? A sigh!? He almost killed the entire all of the spectators!» she exclaimed angrily. Jaggiskipper was not fazed by the anger of the woman. «They're fine. Raptor knows where to aim.» he responded to the Japanese woman.

Maya looked surprised at the affirmation of the general. «W-what!? Y-you mean he can perfectly control the direction of where he's firing that well!? Even with a heavy machine gun!?» she exclaimed shocked. Jaggiskipper nodded annoyed. «Yup. Knew where to shoot from the very beginning to avoid casualties. This whole fight he has been holding back.» Jaggiskipper responded.

At this affirmation the entire crew inside of the room, Chifuyu, Vanessa and Maya widened their eyes in full shock.

* * *

Houki continued to look the fight in the hangar worried. Up to now Ichika has been doing well, but the elite seemed unscarred by the fight. He seemed like he had plenty of energy, contrary to Ichika who seemed to start to lose his nerves and stamina.

«[He….he can do this. I'm sure of it.]» she said to herself almost to calm down. «So, enjoying the fight?» a serious voice with a British accent came from behind, surprising Houki. «W-what?! Alcott-san!?» Houki exclaimed seeing Cecilia in seemingly perfect conditions with the exception of many bandages all around her body.

«Yes. That is me.» she said slightly more friendly. «How…how did you heal so quickly?» Houki asked confused. «Let's just say I have to take back what I said regarding you being a backwater Asian country. It would have took months in England for some of these to heal.» Cecilia responded coldly.

«Also your mate is bloody dead.» she continued with the same cold tone, taking Houki aback because of the comment. «W-what!? What do you mean?! Just because he beat you-» Houki exclaimed before being interrupted by the British. «Miss Shinonono, do you really think I became the bloody representative of England without training with someone?» she asked irritated.

«Do you have any idea how many people acted and fought cockily against me because they were tougher before I become what I'm now?» she continued with the same irritated tone. Houki looked confused. «My master, the old representative, that one Irish punk I defeated back in the day. And that's just a few.» she explained to the Japanese girl.

Houki raised an eyebrow slightly angrily. «_What are you implying?_» she growled at the British. «I'm saying, I know when someone he's holding back.» Cecilia replied angrily. Houki calmed down, but was still greatly worried. «And how much do you think-» she said before being interrupted.

«Probably not even 10% of what he's fully capable of.» Cecilia replied. Houki paled at what she heard. «Chikushō. (Oh shit.)» Houki commented. «Well bullocks indeed.» Cecilia commented too.

* * *

Raptor stretched his shoulders and neck as a warm up for the next phase of the fight. «Not gonna lie kid, unlike that other pilot, you are actually somewhat a challenge.» Raptor grinned. Ichika remained silent, looking at the elite angrily. He has never been angrier before.

Raptor looked at the boy perplex. «What's the matter kid? Not gonna say thanks?» he smirked. As more silence followed, Raptor frowned annoyed. «Oh come on, you're still mad?» he sighed. As more silence continued, he looked slightly pissed, but in reality he could not care less.

«Look, I'm "really" sorry about those girls, but look at the good sight! No one got hurt!» Raptor exclaimed. «That's still unjustifiable.» Ichika said serious. «HA AH! I knew you didn't lose the ability of speech.» Raptor exclaimed arrogantly. Ichika gritted his teeth angrily at the response of the elite.

«I hate people using other as hostages. It's despicable.» he said in a tone full of hatred. Raptor raised an eyebrow. «What? Getting bad memories? Is the PTSD kicking in by any chances?» Raptor smirked at the Japanese. «It's the most dishonorable thing to do to win a fight. Knowing that the opponent won't go full out afraid of getting the hostage life in danger.» Ichika continued angrily.

Raptor looked bored at the affirmation of the boy. «Trust me kid. I don't need hostages to hold you back. I just need to convince your sister. Seriously, it's like you're her little pet dog or something.» he responded to Ichika arrogantly.

«Well at least I have some honor! _Unlike you._» Ichika exclaimed, hissing the last part. Raptor smirked. «Buddy, you could not be any more correct.» Raptor grinned at the boy. Ichika gritted his teeth even more and clenched his fist hard. «But on the bright side, I do have something that could look like pride.» Raptor continued arrogantly.

«But not about myself, oh no, no, no.» Raptor then said, «I'm "proud" of you.» Raptor then grinned, surprising the boy. «What do you mean?» Ichika asked serious. «Well, it does take a big guy, not necessarily by height or courage,» Raptor continued, gaining an angry glare from Ichika, «to do what you did.».

«Sticking to your guns and _**throwing**_ everything that everyone has gave to you just to essentially commit suicide, on the sole objective of proving something impossible.» Raptor continued. Ichika raised an eyebrow confused. «What are you talking about?» he asked slightly afraid.

«Quite simple. You see, _Orimura_, you think that all that training that your little childhood friend/girlfriend and that backstabbing Italian madwoman made you capable of taking me on.» he said, taking Ichika by surprise. «{He knew!?}» Ichika exclaimed mentally.

«But there is one thing, you didn't account for.» Raptor finished, as he charged quickly toward Ichika, catching him by surprise. Raptor kicked the boy in the face, grounding him easily. Ichika could not believe that he still had enough strength to keep fighting that hard.

«My stamina, is bigger than yours.» Raptor said looking down at the boy. Ichika looked at him purely shocked and surprised. To be fair, he wasn't completely tired, but he at the very least hoped that the elite was tired somehow, dealing with such a deadly weapon.

«Funny thing is, you Kartuns may hit hard, but you get tired real quick. Maybe not you, but you expect you opponents to go down after they missed a few swings. Well it doesn't work on this elite. Or a Raptor in general. Then again, I'm a born fighter. A born survivalist.» Raptor then said.

Ichika tried to stab him with his sword, but Raptor simply jumped on top of the sword with no fatigue. «Anyway, for making this fight somehow entertaining, I tip my….» Raptor said, before interrupting himself. He the scratched his chin in a perplexing way.

«Huh. What _did_ Mussolini wore on his head? Would you call it a crown?» he asked himself. He turned to Ichika with a smug smile. «Would you call it a crow, boy?» he asked smugly. «Fuck you.» was all Ichika said in anger. «We'll call it a crown.» Raptor responded before punching the boy in the face at full strength.

* * *

In the control room, Chifuyu turned to Jaggiskipper and Vanessa angrily. «What kind of stamina does that thing have!?» she exclaimed angrily. «I can only tell you what their turkey sized feathered versions can do! I don't know that much about those raptors!» Vanessa exclaimed.

«I know a thing and two. And I know that Raptor is far from tired.» Jaggiskipper said. At the look of confusion of Chifuyu, he explained. «We raptors have plenty of evolutionary advantages to help us hunt and fight, and one of these advantages I'm sure Vanessa is aware regarding breathing and theropods.» Jaggiskipper said turning toward the Italian.

Vanessa widened her eyes in shock and realization. «Merda (Shit)… Air sack.» was all she said.

«Air….sacks?» Maya asked curious. «Air sacks are used in breathing, especially by birds. They ensure that oxygen rich air flows continuously through the lungs when breathing in and out.» Vanessa explained. «It's a damn efficient system. They allow us to be far more active than your kind. As constant oxygen enters through our body we hardly ran out of stamina.» Jaggiskipper finished.

«Combined with their light skeleton and solid muscle structure, it makes them some of the most efficient hunters and fighters out there.» Vanessa commented. Jaggiskipper smirked. «Your IS may have made you a force to be recon with, but we were born hunters and fighters.» he then said.

Chifuyu turned the other way nervously, trying to keep her cool. «You need to stop the match now before your brother gets hurt.» Vanessa said serious. Chifuyu sighed. «That idiot is not going to surrender any time soon. He will end this fight either as a winner or with his shield points reaching zero.» she continued.

Vanessa sighed. «Then let's hope for the damn best.» she said worried, as she watched the screen, showing Ichika punched by the elite. This fight seems like it won't end quickly.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review so I can learn your opinion. I'm willing to accept suggestions, so stay tuned. If there is any music you want featured in the fanfiction, let me know. Also remember to like and follow. See you on the next chapter.


End file.
